


The Man Who Was In Love With The Angel In Trenchcoat.

by Renasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Humor, M/M, Or try to..., Potential knotting, Potential plot/well kind of.., Sam plays Cupid - Freeform, Top Cas, mpreg!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renasy/pseuds/Renasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester knows a secret, a sweet secret.<br/>Dean Winchester has a secret, a sweet secret.<br/>Castiel doesn’t know about this sweet secret until one day he does.</p><p>Or, the story where a human falls in love with an angel, a one sided-love. Rejection at his truly finest. Then, Dean meets another one, exactly like him. Male, human, hunter. Perfect, right? If only Sam and Cass could stop bitching about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pudding time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in stand-by for 3 years, and been taken back recently, 2016-09-11. It's really irregular, I'm sorry. Inspiration left me.  
> You are welcome to leave kudos, comments. I'll take all, I'm greedy.  
> Don't hesitate to visit my author page for more [fan]works, such as mshenko.  
> Tumblr: yggatv  
> Skyrock: yggdrasil-asia  
> Youtube: Rena-unnie.  
> WARNING: IRREGULAR UPDATE. Really sorry.

Today was a good day. Well kind of. Dean didn't know why but he was grumpy and even Doctor Sexy on the TV couldn't calm him down. Meanwhile, Sam was exhausted to see his brother bouncing on his bed. Yes, **his** bed! Why his big brother couldn't bounce on his own? Furthermore, the jerk was spilling beer on the sheets. So, he decided to tell him what was on his mind.

"Why don't you tell him?" Sam started off.

"What?" Dean choked on his beer and looked over his brother with bewilderment.

"I know you like Cass, and I know he loves you." He shrugged. "Seriously guys, just the way you are staring at each other is embarassing the hell out of me. So, just do it. Go ahead."

  
"Dude…. What the hell?"

"Don’t dude me, Dean. Your mood turns crappier when some women are flapping their hair and fingers around him. You're more a jerk as you are already."

"Bitch…." He said in shock.

"Jerk." replied softly Sam. "Do it Dean. You are clearly angry... And do you know why?"

"No. But enlight me." He responded with a mock tone.

"Well, let me tell you this, smart boy." He paused. "You are pissed because this morning that girl in the coffee shop slipped her phone number in his pocket."

Dean remained silent. Truly, he didn't know how it started. One day, he started to look differently at the creature, being fond of his queerness. He simply assumed it was a pure brotherly love. But then..., it turned out clearly differently as it upset him to see him with women. Before, he would made that funny face as women complimented his companion, he would think "really, is he that cute?" then it would turned out into "Yes, he is" followed with a heavy and suffering sigh, waiting annoyingly the girl finishes her praising while staring in a long distance, nervously tapping on the floor with his foot. So. Perhaps, he was... but he thought he was discreet.

 Sam pursued.

"So... Could you stop bouncing your annoying ass on my bed and just call him... Stop ly-"

"Okay okay, I get it. Just shut up. I, I need time to think about it…."

"So, it was true!" Said out loud Sam while standing, "You are in love with him."

"You tricked me! You, son of…"  
  
"Hello, Dean." An all too familiar voice said.

Dean froze and turned awkwardly his head toward a short man who was wearing a brown coat. Sam grimaced and with some struggle said:  
  
"H-hey… Cass. How are you ?"

"Hello Sam. I’m fine." The shorter man smiled.

"C-cool..."

"Why are you arguing ? Is there a problem?"

"No… Everything is alright, Cass." Replied softly Sam with a forced smile.

His mind was running crazily. He hoped the angel didn’t hear anything and wasn’t pretending.

"Erm-errr…" Dean’s mind turned blank. He was fidgeting and with panic, he just threw his hands in air, and screamed PUDDING !

Castiel frowned and watched the hunter with a troubled face, then faced Sam, who just shrugged it off and laughed awkwardly.  
  
"I don’t understand the reference… Was it even one?"

"I-I... need to buy pudding."

Dean walked quickly away of the room, ignoring his brother who was calling him back.

 

* * *

Two hours later, Dean came back in the motel room. Sam was doing some research on his computer. The younger brother lifted his face and smile widely at his brother.

"Shut up. Don't say anything!" Said Dean before his little brother gave a clever joke.

"Dude…." Sam shook his head, and was stifling a laugh. "You need to work out... this out, Dean. You were so…stressed, I thought you were about to faint."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Sammy….Don’t you dare tell him the truth!"  
  
"I would never. It’s not me who is denying my feelings."  
"Just shut it, will you!" Barked again Dean. He was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

  
"By the way, Dean. I have something important to ask you." Said the taller man with a serious expression.

"What is it ?"  
  
"Did you… buy your pudding?"

Sam grinned widely and Dean growled. He decided to ignore his brother for the rest of the day.


	2. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renasy is french. My apologies, if my english sucks.  
> First tentative to upload an english fanfiction.  
> Comments, kudos, are welcome. I'll take all.  
> I'm greedy.

Yesterday, was a day, Dean would prefer to put in Oblivion. He made a fool of himself and felt ashamed.  
Could he burry his head under the soil and hide there?  
He tried to act cool. Ignoring Cass's anxious face and Sam’s bitchy one where you could read “Do it, do it.”  
Why his brother was so keen on it? Mind your own business! He screamed in his heart.

They were in a small city, eating junk food. Dean, with his cheeseburger and Sam, with his healthy food. Dean stretched out a big smile, his mood was improved. He was eating a good cheeseburger with some fries and a girl who served them, was winking at him.

He shot his best cocky smile. On his side, his brother rolled his eyes and ate his salad with an annoyed expression.  
He picked several time with his fork his food, glaring at Dean.

  
"What?"  
  
"What? Just that."  
  
"Give me a break, will you? And stop picking on this poor lettuce, you dictator!"  
  
"So, you've decided to play this game?"  
  
"Whaf gafe?" Asked Dean, his mouth full of bread and coke.  
  
"Deny your feelings. Playing the good buddy."

Dean stared blankly at his brother and was eating mechanically.  
He licked his lips and twisted his face, ready to give a piece of mind to Sam, when…. "Hello Dean."  
  
"Damn it Cass!" Startled, Dean almost spat food on Sam.

He coughed loudly, with an apologetic face, Cass rubbed Dean’s back.  
Dean shivered under the touch, and coughed more loudly. His eyes burning and aching.

Sam sighed, and ordered a glass of water to the waitress.

"I-I’m sorry…" Said sheepishly the man in trench coat. "I wasn't trying to spooke you."  
  
"Good timing, Cass." Sam promptly added with a mischevious smile.  
  
"WORST TIMING EVER !" Replied quickly Dean with teary eyes.  
  
"I’ll be more careful, next time, Dean. I don’t want you to choke on…"  
  
"Yeah…. I’m lucky I'm not a cardiac person…!"

Cass frowned and patted again Dean’s back.

The hunter yelped and asked him to stop it, warning him about personal space and that he was alright. In the same time, the waitress brought a glass of water and smiled to Cass.

"Hello, cutie." She said nicely. " Didn't see you come in. What do you want to eat ?"  
  
"I…." Cass hesitated. Angels didn’t need to eat.  
  
"Nothing." Dean replied sharply after drinking his water. "He’s not hungry." He glared at her. "How about you serve this guy overthere. Really, really far, away."  
  
"Erm, okay.." She said, with a _what the fuck_ expression.

Amused, Sam cleared his throat and crossed his arm.  
Dean rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze to Cass, who was frowning at him.

"What? You wanted a salad, Cass ?"

 

* * *

They finished to eat and returned in the impala. Sam was sitting in the driver seat, Dean, front passenger and of course, Cass at the back passenger.  
  
"Dean… I feel tension in your attitude. Is there something wrong…? Did you argue again with Sam?" Asked Cass to both of them.

Sam turned back at him with a quizzical expression and said everything was alright for him. That it was just Dean who was playing the weirdo boy.

Great, thought Dean, how easily you are slipping everything on me. Castiel turned his attention back at Dean in the entire route, waiting for an answer from the hunter.  
The hunter never gave one, and pretended to sleep. They booked a room in a cheap motel, throwing fake card to the man.  
  
One room, two beds, as usual. The Winchesters always stayed together.

**

Once installed, Sam received a call from Garth, the new Bobby. He picked up.

"What's the case?"  
  
"Hey guys, good timing. There is a case in the city where you are resting."  
  
"Garth..." Sam sighed. "Stop spying on us."  
  
"You cannot run away from Garth!…. Oh wait….Another call. Wait there, Sammy."  
  
"Don’t call me that." Said angrily Sam, but he waited patiently Garth finishes his call.

  
"So hum…..what was I saying?"  
  
"A case in the city." Sam was exhausted.  
  
"Oh yeah, hum, wait…a second."  
  
"Damn it, Garth…"  
  
"Don't touch that!" There was a loud crash followed by a silence.  
  
"Hum, hello? I'm still there!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot you." Great... Sam thought. "So... Hum… A ghost? The victim is a young guy living in the 47th avenue of RoseFleur." Garth stated.

"He said, he was receiving strange call and creepy message on the mirror of his bathroom…."  
  
"Anybody knows?"  
  
"Well, he tried to convince the cops it wasn't an april fool. They didn't bite. So, you're in?"  
  
"Of course. I'm in." Sam conceded.  
  
"Good. And don’t forget Sam."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Once you garth-ed, you cannot escaped." And then he hanged up.

  
He sighed loudly and placed his phone on the table.  
Castiel was sitting on Sam's bed, he tilted his head on the side. "Something bothering you ?" He asked.  
"No. Just a new case." He sighed. "…Back to hunting. Sometimes it's just....so exhausting." He dropped his gaze on a door. "…Dean is still in the bathroom ?"  
"Yes." The angel simply said.

  
"Hey Dean." Yelled Sam. "Get out of here, I need to take a shower too."  
"Hot." Said Dean through the door.  
"What ?"  
"Hot water! It’s like Heaven." Replied happily Dean making Cass cock his head again.  
  
"Just, get out, diva !"  
"Shut up !"

Few minutes later, Dean left the bathroom with a towel wrapped on his head, and wearing a bathrobe.  
He whistled happily while sitting on his bed.  "A bathrobe…, seriously?" Sam chortled.  
"Go-a-way." Shooed Dean.  
"Sure, brother. I let you with Cass. A-lone."  
  
Dean froze, and turned his head to the opposite bed, where Cass was. His legs were a little opened, and he closed it quickly with an awkward smile.  
"Hey ... Cass…. Don’t you have… duties…. in Heaven? Or-"  
"I have no more connections with Heaven, Dean. Did you forget?"  
"Ah… yes…. Shit…." Said soflty Dean. "Can you... turn around…. I need to dress…".

Cass frowned but complied. Awkwardly, Dean took off his bathrobe and asked:  
"Does angel have eyes on their back?"  
"Dean." Said the angel in a exasperated tone.  
"Just asking."  
  
"No, we do not have eyes in the back." Dean sighed in relief. "Well not in this vessel". He pursued.

 

* * *

Bathrobe gone, he was only wearing a clean boxer. Suddenly, Cass turned around, staring at an half-naked Dean.  
"What the hell man?" Yelled Dean.  
"You are not in your full glory."  
"WH-at? Did you mean naked? Wh-atever!…JUST TURN AROUND!"  
"Dean, if there is a problem, tell me... Did I do something bad ?"  
"No. Please Cass, just... turn away."  
"Al-right…. But, if there was anything wrong, you would tell me, right ? Because we are friends, Dean."

Dean’s heart clenched painfully.  
Yes, there were friends, despite all the shit they went through, all the dark path they walked on: the Apocalypse, Cass's betrayal, his madness, his new/old love for bee, and the Purgatory...  
They could always rekindle it. Dean watched in Cass's deep blue eyes and nodded sincerely. He needed it.  
He needed it to tell him, about his feelings.

 

"Tomorrow Cass... I have something to tell you tomorrow".


	3. Tomorrow is there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta-ed. Review and rate.  
> Reminder: this is my first english fanfiction.  
> Rena is french and can have a pretty lousy english.  
> What a crappy chapter title.....

After Dean assured he would tell the truth to Castiel, the angel stood, smiled, and then vanished. "Shit, shit." thought Dean, what the shit, something is wrong, who messed up with his head? Why he admitted it so easily to Sam about his attraction to the angel. Was it a curse? He growled and tried to get some sleep.

 

* * *

The morning came and in all his drowsiness a headache surged. He woke up, stirred his body and saw Sam full dressed, reading the newspapers.  
The young brother lifted his head and said, "Dean, I forgot to tell you we have a case. Garth called, so get dressed before nine."

  
Dean growled again and dragged his sorry ass in the bathroom. He felt like shit because of a lack of sleep.

Yesterday, he kept rolling on the bed, too much stress, too many questions flying in his head and kicking out all his brain cells.

He cleaned himself and took the food offered by Sam, sitting in front of him.  
  
"What’s wrong?" Asked Sam.

"Tomorrow…." Said softly Dean, whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"What tomorrow?"

"We are tomorrow…."

"Hum… Yeah... Are you sick? I can go by myself. If you want, you can stay and r-"

"It’s okay, Sam. Nothing serious."

"But, I can tell, something is not right, Dean, are you nervous? Wait, is it about Cass? Did you tell him? Wait… Are you guys together? Wait did-"

"The hell Sam? Seriously? Stop assaulting me with your questions! My brain is full…."

"Not in the mood huh…."

"Yeah, but enough to kick your ass…. And why are you so concerned?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy, Dean…" Here his brother's puppy face, Dean growled and sipped at his steamy coffee.

"Listen, let’s go back to work and help whatever the sorry ass who is danger. Hope it’s a hot chick."  
  
"It’s a dude."

"Damn… What a shitty day."  
  
Sam smirked, and folded his newspaper. They left the place. Dean drove, and then, they went to pay a visit to the guy. The victim was the big cliché, a jock, full of trophy, photos of him surrounding by cheerleaders in all the room, his parents were certainly proud.

  
"Where are your parents?" Asked Sam softly.

"They’re out…. Dad’s working, mother, surely with her friends. So you’re working for the police?"

"Yes, that’s right; we’re here to help you." Replied Sam with a smile.

"Why now? You never believed me, always thought it was a prank call…."

"We’re not exactly as our colleagues, just tell us what happened." Asked Dean hastily.

"I don’t know what is happening! I’m too scared to stay at home, too scared to get out, I’m seeing weird thing, hear voice and laugh. I-I…. Am I becoming crazy? Should I go in a psychiatric house?"

"Calm down, we’ll found out a solution. We’re here to help you."

"A-alright, I believe you."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sam concerned face, always worrying about strangers. Well, that why it was easy to trust him, he had this “good vibe” making you feel at ease.

  
The guy showed his bedroom, same schematic, photos, some poster of well-known sportsmen and medals. How many matchs did he win like that? 

"I like sport." He said. "I tried all kind of sport since grade school. My parents are really proud of me. My grade school are average, not too bad and not too good to." He laughed slightly.  


* * *

They began their search in the room, looking for some print of ghost and found some residues.When you were looking at closely, you could see some photos had a black dust.

"Angry ghost… don’t like the chicks he is with." Said Dean with a dry smirk.

"Do you think it’s a girl?"

"Maybe…"

"Bryan." Said Sam to the young boy, "Do you know any of your comrades who died recently?"

"What? God, no! Why?"

"And I thought it will be easier…." Sighed Dean, scratching irritately his chin. "You are popular right? I mean, at school?"

"Well…. I suppose, I’m a good player!" He said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Do you know any girl who could harassing you? Always calling you out, annoying you?" Asked Sam, trying to find clues.

"A lot of weirdoes, like to annoy me, guys…."

"Can you make a list?"

"Are you serious…. Most of them, I don’t even know their name!"

"Any girl who wrote a love letter?" Dean queried with exasperation.  
  
The boy stared silently at the two hunters for few seconds and then, went to his drawer. He took out a pile of letters and dropped it on his bed. "Have fun guys."

"Son of…. bitch." said softly Dean to the amount of letters.

They took out the pile of letters, and said they will contact him tomorrow. Bryan turned out all nervous and said okay, then Sam told him to go to sleep to a friend house if he was to scare to stay here. Then he gave his number.

"Call if anything weird happens." Then, they left and put in the back of the impala all the letters.

They drove back to the motel and began the investigation, making Dean forget about the tomorrow things.


	4. Why are you scared of tomorrow ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just an angel." was replaced by "I'm just me." , I was searching for something better to say, and didn't find, so I wrote angel.  
> Now I have seen, Season 08, EP17, "just me" and it fit very well with what I was thinking.  
> By the way, it was a good episode.

"Hey, checking out Sam."

Dean approached his brother and started to read with theatrical tone and exagerated move, one of the love letters.

  
_I would like to be a fly on the wall and just stare at you every day;_

_With all my eyes, I could not be able to miss any of your beautiful move._

"Man, that’s so ridiculous." Dean laughed soflty.

"Yeah…. And there are some creepy..." Sam massaged his temples. "Hey, I have an idea. If he is so popular, maybe he has a fan-club. People cheering him for him, right?"

"Right, Sammy! How about the cheerleaders?"

"Yeah… Stop calling me Sammy, will you?" Sam frowned as usual.

Dean ignored his complaint and continued to read the letters with enjoyment. Some girls, had given their full name, so he wrote it on a paper.  
  


* * *

Each Winchesters had a task, Dean had to find and write the names, and Sam had to analyze the handwriting, see if the same writing was repeatedly coming, particularly the creepy one.

"Kara Williams, unknown…, unknown, Maggy C., again unknown, Matt K.-wait? Matt, it isn't a boy name? Wow, just wow, that dude’s even popular with others guys. I want to read that one."

"Keep going on." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dear Bry-"

"I didn’t mean that, Dean! What’s next?" He rectified and taped impatiently his stylo on the table.

"Oh… Alright, but we’ll miss some fun. Well… ano-"

"Hello guys."

A man in trench coat appeared in front of them making Dean froze and cursed under his breath. He had forgotten they were tomorrow.

"Hey Cass, wanna help for that case?" Sam asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, I’ll gladly help you."

"Then, take a sit. Give him some of the letters, Dean."

Dean took a part of the amount and shove it to Cass, the angel froze and lifted his head to the boys.

"What are we supposed to do, read?"

"Not really, just take note of people who let their name. Then, we’ll go on the campus tomorrow and try to investigate. Oh! And if you find some creepy messages with the same style of writing, keep it. We may need it."

He nodded and discarded the paper. Dean glimpsed discreetly at him, the latter was frowning at the letters, was he reading it? Dean smiled affectionately.

"Humans are passionate individuals… Said Cass, caressing the piece of paper with the tips of his thumbs." The boys lifted their head and the angel continued:  
  
"There is beautiful poesy in this one. Few are really touching, you can feel their love by the way they curved their writing, by the harmony between the color of ink and paper. They might have taken time to choose it and others are… odd, conflicted, unsure and fragile."

"You can see all of that?" Sam awed.

"Yes. Each of the words they have written is filled with emotion, unstable emotion." He said so, staring at Dean.

Dean frowned and felt the sentence was intently directed at him but he ignored it, probably his imagination. He patted friendly Cass’s shoulder. Sam stared at them, shedding a smile, then focused his attention back to work.

 

* * *

It just took Cass a few minutes to finish all the letters, he could have done it in a blink of eye if he didn’t delay on the reading part.  
  
"We’ll never finish!" complained Dean.

"Yeah…. Comparing the handwriting is exhausting. My eyes might pop out because of too much squinting" Sam snorted.

"Give it to me." The blue-eyed being said firmly.

A wild wind woke up, startling the brothers and when it settled down, the angel shove some letters to Sam. "Here the letter with the same handwriting."

Then to Dean, he pointed. "Here, the names."

"Huh where?"

Dean watched his own paper and noticed some name were added, how did he do that? He never separated his hand from the paper! "Superman", the boys said with disbelief.

"No, I'm just **me**."

"An awesome me" Dean expressed with fondness.

The taller boy rolled his eyes again and got up.

"Then, since you helped us pretty well Cass, we can go grab some food, and head towards the campus!"

"Yeah, we might finish this case before the night!" Said cheerfully Dean grabbing his jacket.

"Are you coming with us? Oh… Wait a minute, why are you here? Did you have something to tell us?"

And then, Dean opened widely his eyes and remembered (again) they were tomorrow.

Cass was certainly there to listen about what he had promised to say. The angel stared at Dean, then Sam and said. "Just wanted to say hello."

"You sure have time to lose!" Sam chuckled.

"Well… L-let’s go guys" Dean clapped his hands.

Sam was the first one to get out, followed by Dean who was stopped in his track by a grabbing hand. Castiel's hand.  
  
"Dean, I didn’t want to worry your brother about your little “secret” but I still want to know. You promised."

"I-I know…. Can it wait a bit? We have a case, Cass..."  
  
"I can wait. However, you will have to say it today or tonight, no more tomorrow."

"O-okay... Man, you're bossy..."

"Because I know you will delay the due date. I can feel your anxiety. Why are you so scared ?"

"I'm not scared!…. Geez, fine.., Pinky promise. Happy?"

"Yes."


	5. My heart is all blood and flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wished his heart was made of iron. Because when his heart shattered, he could feel all the piece falling and hurting his inside.  
> Unbeta-ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renasy is a french girl.  
> Uploading her first english fanfiction around SPN universe.  
> Reviews are welcomed. Even if it's just one line, two words. I appreciate it.  
> I found a correct, chapter title ! Yay.

The case was going on smoothly and quickly with the presence of the angel, they went on the campus, and asked some students questions. As Sam thought, there was a fan-club mostly a student association. On the red banner with gold letters was written “Our students are celebrities.” One of the desks had a vase of flower and a lot of Bryan’s photos. Big bingo, they learnt the flower was for Meredith Connor, she was doing the sports section with her comrade, Matthew Kolleggen, and she died, three weeks ago from an accident. Now, they only had to find where she was buried, and the case was closed.

"Oh come on! Yelled Dean. The body was already burned? And I thought that case was already the past!"

Cass sighed in frustration, drawing the attention of Sam. Something was going on between them. Should he play Cupid for his brother? Was Castiel even aware of Dean’s affection? While being lost in his thought, he heard Dean yelling his name.

"SAM!"

"W-what? Yes? What did you say?"

"I said….maybe she is attached to an object, a pendant, or a ring, whatever."  
  
"But, if it’s not the case, if it wasn’t even her?"

"It’s HER!"

"How do you know?" Asked Castiel with a frowning expression.

"I do! Because it’s my instinct!"

"Your, instinct?"  
  
"I can feel it Cass, it’s her. That’s all we all need to know, now!"

"Don’t worry Cass, Dean has good instinct." Sam reassured with a smile. "However Dean, don’t let your emotion influence your judgment."

"My emotion?" Dean smiled.

"You know what I mean." Retorted Sam while rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know what? Each of us lead in our way, how about it?"

"What do you suggest?" Asked Castiel.

"I go to Bryan’s house and try to find out something interesting, and you Sam, you go back to the campus, and try to find another corpse to burn."  
  
"And what about me?" Asked again Castiel, feeling left behind.

"You… go with Sam?" Said Dean, with an acute pitch.  
  
"I’ll go with you."

"You sure about it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Really, really?"

"Dean."

"Okay!"

He stared at Sam with pleading eyes, like 'please, help me' but Sam didn't budge and just smiled innocently.  _Dumbass… You are supposed to understand my mind, Sam!_ He thought. Who the hell said there was a deep connection between brothers and sisters and they knew how you think?

"Bitch." Said out loud Dean, making his brother frowned.

"J-jerk? What the hell Dean?" Laughed Sam.

Dean dropped off Sam on the campus and headed to Bryan’s house, with Castiel at the back seat. A feathery sound was heard, and Castiel was in the front seat.

"Dean."

"Hm." He absent-mindly replied, staring at the road.

"What is your secret?" Asked the angel turning slowly his head to the human.

"What? Now?"

"I'm tired of saying, yes... but **yes**."

"No!"

"Why?" Castiel asked with disbelief and slight annoyance.

"I’m not ready…"

"Ready for what, Dean?"

"Cass…. Buddy…" He sighed loudly and stopped the car on the roadside. "I… You know…. Oh a deer!" He pointed it out something outside. Which was the nothingness.

"There is no deer here, Dean."

"Damn, I wish there was one."

He closed his eyes, then opened one towards Castiel, hoping the angel would fly away for whatever reason as he always did.  
But Castiel was still here, staring right in his eyes and waiting for a proper answer. "Alright, a promise is a promise… Damn, why in the impala? Why in my baby?"  
  
"Dean."

"Okay, Listen." He rubbed nervously his face, tapped with his hand the wheel and breathed slowly, then without looking at Castiel he added. "Look, I’m not looking out for your consent, I’ll just tell you that, and I don’t expect anything back, you heard me?"

Without waiting for his answer, he continued:  
  
"I just need to tell you, and that will be a weight less." He paused, the wheel suddenly slippering, he was sweating.

"Cass, I have feelings for you." He turned his head to Castiel while saying these last lines.

"Me too, Dean." Castiel gave a warm smile.  
  
"No, Cass. I do not mean, brotherly feelings… or maybe is it? Hell, I’m confused. What I mean… I, have - _feelings_ \- for you." He quoted the words "feelings" with his fingers and reddened.  
  
"Oh."

"Yes. Those kind of crappy feelings, Cass."

"Dean, I… don’t know what to say."

"You have nothing to say, I just wanted to tell you the truth."  
  
"That was your secret?"

"You think I’ll make up such a lousy lie?"  
  
"Alright, I take it. Thanks you, Dean."

"That’s all you have to say?"

"You said I had nothing to say."  
  
" Oh come on little angel, you have certainly something in your mind." 

"No. For the first time, my mind is… Blank."

"Great… I shocked an angel of the lord…" He tapped flatly on the wheel. His nervousness quickly replacing with angry feelings.

He waited few minutes and still the angel wasn't saying anything. The hunter glared at his friend, who frowned at him and asked him. "What."

"And you, Cass, do you... love me? Hate me, anything?"

"I do like you, Dean. But, I’m sorry, I do not share your - _feelings_ -" He quoted back Dean’s word. The hunter felt a sharp pain.  
  
"Alright."

He started the impala, ready to go, but stopped once again, staring at him. "And… the more - pro...found - bound, we share..?" He insisted, rubbing nervously the back of his neck.

"What?"

"You said we shared a more profound bond, right?"

"Yes. We do share one." Replied the celestial being with a smile.

"And that doesn’t mean love?"

"No."  
  
"What? Then, what does that mean?" He queried in a indignant tone.

"I’m sorry, if I confused you, Dean. But I was stating the fact; I was the one who raised you from perdition - - Hell. Since I touched your soul with my celestial being, I’ve created a bond, a celestial bond, not a-"  
  
"Alright, alright, I get it!" He said quickly, not hiding his anger.

"Dean. I’m sorry, but there will never be an - _us_ -"

"Keep going on, Cass. My heart is all made of metal."

He started for good the car and steered the wheel. Who said, he should “tell about it”? Oh, right, Sam Winchester, his little brother. Never ever listen again to him. He didn't know what he would have do if Castiel reciprocated his feelings, he really didn't think about it. He was more concerned with "how to say it". And now, he said it, he regretted. He wanted to get the hell out of his car, very far away of the angel, something was burning in his chest. But he had to drive.

So "suck it up, Dean" He told himself, he turned on the radio, and tried to calm down his pulse with the music.

And, then, the hunter wished his heart was made of iron, because when his heart shattered, he could feel all the piece falling and hurting his inside. Way to hurt his ego.


	6. Running Away costs an Hangover.

After he walked to the College and found no clues, Sam returned to the motel with a defeated face. Maybe Dean was right, maybe Meredith Connor was the ghost haunting the poor kid. How many hours have passed? It was already night, and the cold air was chilling his skin. No impala in the parking, Dean was still outside.

He took out the key from his pocket and _click, click_ opened the door, closed it behind him, and took a step further in the dark room. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed his brother number, hoping he would reach him without difficulties, earlier Dean didn’t answer. Suddenly, he stumbled on something “Uwa!” Face on the floor, he grunted and heard a familiar growl.

“What the… Dean? Is that you? Please, tell me it’s you….” The younger hunter jumped back and turned on the light.

Yes, it was his brother on the floor, wearing only one shoe, and untidy clothes.

“What the hell? What are you doing there, Dean?”

“Can’t see it?” replied sharply the older hunter “I’m sleeping on my bed!”

“Dude, this is the floor. You are sleeping on the floor."

“Am I?” He asked looking around him. “Riiight. Didn’t notice it… Hey, Sam, what are you doing here? Didn’t see you coming!”

“You’re dead drunk.”

“Not dead again.”

He chuckled, taking off his coat. “Right. But still drunk”.

“Sam!” Castiel appeared with a disorientated expression and heaved a sigh of relief to the view of Dean sprawled on the floor.

“Cass, easy. What’s going on?”

“I was with Dean at the victim’s house. He said, <I’ll be back> so, I’ve waited for hours, I went back and forth here, even tried to find you at the educational building, I could not find him, nor you…And now it’s, it’s… wait? Are you drunk?” The angel asked with disbelief to the man on the floor. “I was worried about you, Dean. I thought the ghost took you away, I thought it killed you, and you are taking a nap on the floor? Where have you been? I have searched everywhere!”. He scolded almost shaking with anger.

The nerd angel looked tired, his hair were messy, his eyes alerted, like these mother who just find their lost kid and didn’t know if they should feel relieved or angry.

“On the bendeeer!” Dean sang. “Urgh…Get out of my way.”

He stood up, pushing away both men and went in the bathroom. _Burp_ sounds were heard.“I…I have this irritable feeling. I want to…strangle him”. Castiel said with a confused expression. He put his palm on his forehead and sat on a wooden chair.

“Well, you have to take a ticket" Sam joked. "Are, you alright, Cass? I’ve never seen you like that” Sam smiled. It was such a rare scene to see the angel so disturbed, and a worth one.

“No. But thanks for asking.” He replied mildly, frowning at the empty air.

Silence was punctuated with burping sound, making Sam shakes his head.

“What happened” He asked again. “Why Dean left you alone? He never leaves when there is work to do.”

The angel said no words, and just stared at the drunken man on the doorframe.

“I think….I have even puke what I ate yesterday” Dean said painfully, clenching on his stomach.

“That’s what you reap when you drink, Dean. Wait…. Where is the car? At Bryan’s house?

“I can fetch it for you.” Castiel said to Sam and stood up.

“Really? Thanks, Cass.”

Great, Sam thought, he could have enough time to discuss with his brother and learn what happened. So when Castiel disappeared, he approached his brother, ready to flood him with questions:

“So Dean…”

“The car is parked” The angel said. “Do you need anything else?”.

“N-no...That was quick...Hell.” He huffed and stroked nervously his eyes. “Cass, could you…”

“Let you have a private conversation with your brother about his unprofessionalism and his propensity for self-destruction?”

“Yeah…right. You got it.”

“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, and the angel disappeared, leaving him and his brother alone.

“Listen, Sam…I may have…, I…Sorry.”

“You’ve sobered?”

“A little…”

“Great. Then, you can tell me what happened? You scared Cas, you know that."

“Don’t care. I went to drink in a bar, and I met nice people.”

“That’s not what I mean, Dean. Why did you leave?”

“Oh that…”

“Yes that! He laughed with disbelief.

“I don’t know. Just.. I was sitting there, I mean in the bar...drinking with strangers.” He sighed and patted his belly. “Here, round two…”

“What.”

Dean held out his index like a _hold on a minute_ and went back in the bathroom, burping and groaning again. Sam didn’t want to give up, so he approached the bathroom and asked if it was about Cass. Dean snapped and got madder as the name of the angel was mentionned. He took a roller paper of toilet and threw it at Sam, aiming at his head, whose dodged it in extremis.

“For once, just shut up! Cass this! Cass that! You think I wanna talk about it? About Cass having no freakin’ feelings for me, but friendship! I put myself in an embarrassing position, Sam! Can you believe it? And now, when I’ll drive in my baby, I’ll think about how I get dumped!”

“Though, I don’t understand everything, I’m sorry it didn’t work, Dean, I was… I was sure Cass was in love with you” He said with sincerity.

“Oh poor Sammy…you were so, so, so wrong. Next time, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. Now can I puke in peace? PRIVACY FOR FUCK SAKE!”

“O-okay! Okay, calm down….Geez, are you pregnant?”

He tried to joke around. But, Dean’s face distorted and turned out all ugly. The younger hunter thought he was about to cry, and gasped, he didn’t know how to handle these situations. He wanted to reassure his brother and tell him _it’s alright_ but seriously? The Winchesters wasn’t keen on chick flick moment, well not Dean. (Un)Fortunately, it was the alcohol crawling back up to his throat, and not whimpy tears.

“Dean…” Sam called back his brother with pitifulness.

“Get lost” his brother managed to shout out through his burping. Sam sighed and left him; he took off his shoes and climbed on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. He was sure he was right, he was sure Cass **loved** Dean and not _liked_.

* * *

Next morning, Dean’s face was pale, and his tongue and eyelids were heavy. He heard voices, probably his brother and the angel. His head was throbbing and his stomach was still kicking him out, what an awful hangover. He felt a caress, and got up as quickly as possible, making his head spinning more.

“Calm down, Dean, it’s me” Sam said. “Just checking out your temperature.” He said so and put his hand on his forehead.

“He’s burning, Cass... I’m starting to worry…. Did he get poison?” He asked to the celestial being.

“I don’t think so.” Replied curtly the angel, touching the human’s cheek. Dean sighed under the warm touch and closed his eyes.  
  
Castiel caressed absent-midly his ear with concerned face “He need to rest” he said. Deep blue eyes locking into green eyes.

Sam coughed.“Alright, Dean. We’re going to Bryan house, gonna finish the job and go back here, you need to rest.”

“Wh-at, why ? I can…” He chased away Castiel’s touch and tried to stand up but failed miserably.  Okay, no need to argue further. He fell on the bed and put heavily his head on the soft pillow.

“Here, pills, if your headache are too strong” Sam said, putting the little package on the nightstand.

“And a bucket…if….you want to sort it out” Added awkwardly the angel. Dean stared blankly at him and turned away his head, muttering _thanks_.

They left him alone and went to finish the job.

Later on, Sam came back; and had a happy face. He grinned widely at Dean, who looked better.

“What?” The older brother asked, wiping his hands with a towel.

“Feeling better?”

“Yep.”

“Good. I brought food, and your favorite one, and guess the dessert!

“Surprise me…” Dean snorted mildly.

“Pie!”

“Not hungry.”

“Are you serious, Dean? Pie. Wait, Dean, Pie!” He exclamed, shaking the bag in front of his brother.

“And, so?” Retorted sharply the older making his younger frowned.

“Okay, I’ll put it there, if you are hungry, later” He said so with deception in his voice.

“Hey, I have good news, we found Meredith photo, and Bryan remembered her, she gave him a button of her skirt, maybe that’s one, she is attached”.

“Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“You can’t” The angel said appearing of nowhere.

“Why? I’m fine. I can walk. I can speak, and didn’t puke for 2 hours.” Dean glared at Cass.

“But you still sick.” The angel answered not affected by his ill-humor.

“Then cure it” Shot back the hunter approaching the man.

“I do not cure, hangover, Dean. Your fault, your repair.” Cass stepped closer to Dean and stared at him while tilting his head.

“Something is…different about you, your aura…I can’t figure what it is” The angel frowned and bored his eyes on the hunter.

“What?” asked both Winchesters.

“Sorry”. He stepped back.

“Whatever. I’ll go with you” Dean prompted, putting on his vest.

“I said you can’t” Castiel scolded soflty.

“What are you? My guardian? If I said-“

“If I said no, Dean. It’s no.” Castiel prompted. “This is for your security. I can still feel you are in pain, right here.” He said so touching Dean’s belly.

Dean gritted painfully to the touch and gave a desperate look. “It’s just a stomach-ache, it will subdue!” He replied hastily to the concerned face of Sam.

“He will go” Sam said firmly, surprising the others in the same time. Did the brother radar work?

“Sam, that-”

“He’s alright. He can work, Dean knows his limits. Hunters don’t take _vacaciones._ ”

Dean smiled triumphantly at the angel disapproval face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to finish with Bryan's case, it's not my main threat. So next chapter, say goodbye to him and welcome to new case.  
> But will you able to point out where that new case will begin !


	7. Red Essence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is having a drink with an handsome stranger. Sam is not agreed with it and called Castiel for help. Unfortunately, the beautiful man -Sebastian- already left.

The Winchesters went to pay a last visit to Bryan. Unfortunately, they couldn’t find right away the famous button, so, when the ghost made the honor to appear in front of them, they fought and literally flew across the room, with a Bryan petrified. Meredith Connor, was full of resentment and bitterness toward the boy. “You will love me, and you will die, and be forever with me.” She sang with her white face, and her lopsided smile.

What a shitty day, thought Dean, while loading his gun with salty bullets. His stomach was still aching, but he didn’t have time to think about it, so, he held back his pain and fought with his best. Fortunately, Castiel, the angel, appeared and saved the day; he was holding the button and threw it at Sam, who burned it quickly. She was burning and screaming in the flames, and in a desperate tentative, charged into the boy who fainted right away.

Few minutes later, Dean patted the sweaty cheek of the boy, and told him gruffly to wake up. “Hey, sleepy beauty, time to wake up!”

Bryan grunted, opened slowly his eyes, then jumped on his feet and looked around him.

“It was a dream, right?”

“I’m sorry, but it wasn’t” Castiel said frankly. He shouldn’t have said that, because the eyes of student grew and popped out of his face, like in a cartoon.

“IT WAS!” The blond boy screamed. “How could ghost exist? It was just a dream or I’m crazy!” He added as he touched his face.

“Calm down, Bryan, everything is alright. Its finish, you are saved” Sam tried to reassure the boy, who nodded quickly. “Are you okay? No injures?”

“I’m fine, I’ll just…..faint again, if you don’t mind” He wobbled back on the bed, lay down on his back, and stared widely in front of me.

“He is in shock” Castiel said touching the young man’s face. “I could conceal his last memories”

“No, that’s …not a good idea…I think, if the wall fall, he will…” Sam tried to explain; he shared the same situation. As Bryan, he had a wall to protect him from insanity, from his last ugly memory inside the cage of Lucifer. In the end, this wall didn’t last long, as he said hello to lunacy in a psychiatric hospital.

“It will not, if a douchbag doesn’t crumple his wall” Dean said with bitterness.

Castiel sighed. “There will not”, he said softly to Dean, and then, a thin light was exuding from his hand to Bryan’s forehead.

They left and drove back to the motel room, packing their luggage. A little ringtone was heard in Dean’s pocket, he took it, frowned at the number flashing on his screen, and with uncertainty picked up the call.

“This is Dean Winchester. Me, when?  Do I know you? I was certainly dead drunk.” He chuckled, glancing over Sam who wasn’t paying attention to his conversation. Sam was packing neatly his clothes in his bag. “The pub? Hm, alright, why the hell not. I leave in one-two hours.” He hanged up.

“Who’s that?” Sam asked crossing his arms.

“A beer-buddy.” Dean said with a serious expression.

Sam snorted, “A beer-buddy? You gave your number?”

“Yeah, I know that’s weird, I’ll see who is he, and if necessary I’ll change number.”

“Deal.” Sam said, satisfied, and then “Wait? It that a woman?”

“Man. Why?”

“Double-weird, I’ll go with you, okay?”

“And why? You think it’s a trap?”

“I don’t know Dean, but safety first.”

“Yes, mum.” Dean replied, tossing the phone on the bed. “Gonna take a quick shower, later.”

Once Dean clicked the door, Sam ran quickly outside and prayed for Castiel. “Cass, hum, we’ll go to drink at a pub, shit… I don’t know which one, hum…certainly, “Gold Essence” or “Red Dancers” and… if you want, come join us. It would be great! And I’m sure Dean, would be… happy to see you. And hum… it’s a way to say thank you for all your hard work for this case. So, don’t be late.”

“What are you doing outside?”

Sam jumped and turned back to see Dean, already dressed and cleaned. He laughed nervously and retreated back inside.

Later on, they walked side to side. “So, which pub is it?” Sam asked carefully. It’s not like Dean would have any suspicion, right?

“Red Essence.” Dean said.

“Oh. Okay. Wait-what?”

“Yeaaah, you mind?”

“N-no, I thought…Is not there a pub with the name of Gold Essence or Red dancers?”

Dean started to laugh and said with a wide smile: “No dude, you meant Gold Dancers, and it’s a strip pub. Oh Sammy, Sammy, you little bitch” He sang happily.

Ah right, Gold Dancers, was the name he read on the newspapers, there was a big fire, and a married guy with his two strip-teasers died there by suffocation.

Dean walked quickly away and left a confused Sam behind.

They arrived at Red Essence. And as the banner said, the main pattern was red (and reddish brown). Smoke and alcohol were filling the room. They found empty stool and sat there. Dean ordered a brandy: “A Don Pedro” while Sam asked a "Gin Fizz".

“An after sex.” A low and husky voice asked beside Dean. He turned his head and saw a man, in nice outfit, wearing a luxurious black coat and spicy scent mixed with tobacco.

“Hey mister Sexy.” The man added with a crooked smile to Dean. “Do you remember me?”. Sam bent to his brother and whispered “do you know him?”

“Ah, hey, your name is ...Sebastian, right?” Dean asked with a frowned expression, he remembered vaguely the man. They sure had shared a lot of drinks together. There were surrounded by other people but the man had such an elegant stature and this pecular atmosphere around him, that Dean recalled his name right away.

“Riiight! You remembered. By the way, that was me, earlier, on the phone.” He said happily. His teeth were so white, he could do the Colgate ad.

The bartender served their respective drinks, winking at Sam.

“Ah you took a brandy. Let me guess, a Pedro?” Sebastian asked cheerfully, drawing back Sam attention.

Dean nodded silently and took a mouthful of the liquid.

“Good, you followed my advice. It’s good some change than beer or whisky. Right?”

“Hu-uh and you took what?” Not like he was really interested in, but hey, let’s socialize a little and have some chit-chat.

“An after sex.” He said slowly, staring right at Dean. “Vodka, cream of banana, orange and pomegranate syrup, it’s really sweet.” He drank, licking his lips. “Wanna try?” He added seductively with a lopsided smile.

Sam stared with bewilderment at the scene drawing beside him; the stranger man was blatantly flirting with his brother, and the most shocking part was Dean taking a mouthful of “After Sex” from the man, and let’s put aside the fact he was ignored.

“Indirect kiss.” The man said wiping Dean’s corner mouth.

“I have to go!” Sam stood, and left quickly the pub. “Cass, I swear if you do not appear here quickly, I may whip your feathery ass!” He waited. Nothing. Silence. “Dean is in danger.” Silence. Feathery sound.

“What’s happening?” The blue-eyed being asked.

“Are you ignoring me?”

“Not really.” He didn’t deny it. “So?”

“Dean is flirting with—“

“Sam, this is not a form of danger. Dean always—“

“With a man.” Sam added quickly before the angel disappeared on him.

“Wh-at?”

“Yeah, a man, they are even sharing cocktails.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Join us and drink…”

“I can do that, but don’t expect much—.”

“And chase away that man.”

“Sam…”

“I don’t like his guts, he looks suspicious.”

Castiel blinked, and stared blankly at the human, “You think he is trying to subdue Dean?”

“I don’t know…He might be a gay… vampire? Who knows?”

“And if he is not…”

“Think about it Cass, Dean is flirting with a **man**? Something is shady. Shady as me marrying Becky.”

He shuddered.

“You are overreacting. And who is Becky?”

Meanwhile, Dean was enjoying his time. “Right I remember our night, together. We were having such a good time while drinking. I think you made an awful long list of stuff I should try to eat and drink. What’s next, I should try?”

“Yes my perfect drink-bride, I mean buddy...”

“That’s not funny.” The older hunter frowned.

“My bad, sugar. Let me suggest you, Tequila Sunrise, there is grenadine and orange in it.” He chortled.

“You really like this syrup.”

“Yeah, **my** guilty pleasure” He said bending to Dean while talking, and licking his lips.

“I was imagining you with something classier”

“Ouch, watch out, you are hurting my feelings!” He said so, but was still smiling.

“Sorry, darling. What else?”

“Well, seems like you enjoy drinking whisky, you could try a Seven And Seven, it’s quite a refreshing drink with Seagram’s 7 whiskey and 7-up, or try, Highland Cooler, not sweet, not syrup, bitter. Personally, I prefer the “Adios Motherfucker".”

Dean snorted, “Is there really that kind of drink?” Sebastian shifted closely to Dean, and still with his Colgate smile, nodded. “Of course.”

Dean shifted closely too, knee bumping on Sebastian. “And what we have under that?”

“We have…” He paused, took an olive-green and ate it. “Tequila, rum, vodka, curacao and others things I do not remember”

“Quite strong, I may like it.”

“I know you like it hard.” Sebastian while saying so, pushed the plate of olive-green to Dean. This later picked up and stuffed it in his mouth with a warm smile. The olive-green were stuffed with anchovy, a delight. Then, the dark coat man dropped his gaze on his watch and sighed heavily “Look sexy, I have to go, was nice talking to you. Next time, let’s seduce some women and taste classier things!”

“But we had to try all these drinks!” Dean was surprise of his own tone. Was he whining?

“I know, I know, but business doesn't wait. I promise we will see again, because you are carrying my baby.” He put a kiss on Dean’s forehead, who stared at him with shocked expression.

“I'm carrying what…?”

“You are my caring baby." He repeated. "I’m kidding. Here my number.” He rummaged in his dark coat, and shoved a black card with gold letters, in Dean’s hands. Then he stood up, and left quickly the place.

"I may have misheard..." Dean whispered, relieved.

 

* * *

“Where is he?” Sam asked surging of nowhere.

“Who? And where the hell have you been?” Dean turned and faced his brother and the …angel. “What are you doing here?”

“Drink” The celestial being said curtly.

“Where is your drink-buddy?”

“He left.”

“Why?” Sam frowned and put a suspicious look.

“Business doesn’t wait.” He lifted the After Sex drink on his mouth and opened softly his lips.

“Don’t!” Sam snatched the drink away and put back on the countertop.

“What the hell?”

“Don’t drink the drink of another dude, Dean. I-it’s weird.”

“He gave it to me! And I tried your gin fizz, it’s taste bad.”

“Don’t put your mouth on people things!”

“Relax, I don’t have AIDS.”

“Well, if everything is alright, I can leave” Castiel cut the arguing.

 “I thought you came to drink, Cass?” Now, it was Dean’s turn to look at them with suspicious eyes. “What’s happening, guys?”

“Nothing. …Sorry Cass.”

“It’s alright. Since I’m here, I can drop you back in the motel room.”

“No way, I prefer to walk. I need my morning poop.” Dean said so and stood, ready to leave. He walked past the crowd and left the place.

“I was overreacting.” Sam said, still inside the pub.

“Yes, you were.” The angel replied with a thoughtful expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the names of these drinks are NOT pure invention and do exist.  
> Yes, After Sex exists, yes Adios Motherfucker, exists too. Incredible, right?
> 
> And if you like to recommand me some alcohol cocktail, not too strong, please. I'll be happy!


	8. Tidal Wave: You think you're kinda tough, You're walkin' kinda rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam paid a visit to Kevin Tran. And what should be a relaxing moment, finished a bit dramatic.  
> Sam had to open his mouth and confronted again Dean with his feelings about Castiel.  
> Sam refuses to let the chance to Dean to pretend everything is alright, and that he is all tough.  
> But, not only that, Sam refuses Castiel liars about his oh-so-not-love, making the angel uncertain and flee away.

"Hey, Dean! Let’s pay a visit to Kevin.”

“Why?”

“It’s not too far and since a while we didn’t get any news about him. Aren’t you a bit worried?”

“Hm, not really, but we can still call Garth and ask him to take a look at the kid”

“Oh come on, Dean. I’m really worried about him; I feel like we should take a look about his doing”

Sam smiled warmly at his brother and added: “Our last case, which was Meredith Connor, was 3 weeks ago. Let’s see how Kevin is advancing on the tablet.”

“Fine, I get it”.

They packed their clothes and moved on to the hidden place. Once arrived, they knocked on the door and call out the boy. Nothing came out, just silence, then the noise of the door unlocking.

 

* * *

“Hello?” Dean called out again and pushed slowly the door. “It’s the Winchesters, we are coming kid, don’t shit in your pants” He jested. They stepped inside and got suddenly drenched by water! They yelped and lifted their head in bewilderment, glaring at the empty bucket above them.

“What the hell!” The older hunter scowled.

“Oh, don’t bring hell, here! It’s holy water”

“It’s…salty?” Sam said, licking his lips and frowning to the strange taste.

“Special mixture and welcome” Kevin added sourly, he had dark circles under his eyes due to the weariness.

“T-thanks?” Sam said wiping away the water from his face and long hair, whereas Dean was taking off his jacket and swearing softly.

“Anyway, what are you doing here? Did you by >holy< chance, find a prophet who could help me to translate this annoying task I’m now engaged?”

“You know that not possible” Sam said with a comforting smile, which didn’t really work on Kevin, who snorted and tossed them a towel.

“Of course, cause I have to die to make a new one appears, riiight ?”

“Well we’re here, and still he has this shitty behavior as if someone pissed in his coffee, happy Sam? Now can we go?”

“W-what ? Already?” Kevin dropped his cold tone and put a pitiful face.

“We’re not leaving” Sam scolded. “We bring you food and change clothes.”

“Yep” Dean nodded.

“And we will stay here tonight” Sam pursued.

“Yep. Wait ! What ?”

“Yep. Dean. You have better things to do?”

“I…”

“Apart calling your new friend” He promptly added with an annoyed tone.

For the last week, Dean was often on his mobile, talking with the weirdo he had a drink with. They were even laughing and babbling for hours. Sam tried to warn Castiel, but the angel just shrugged it off and said “If Dean is happy, then I’m happy. He found a good friend”.

A good friend! What kind of friend is that? They are probably having sex phone, Dean is always wearing this dumbfounded face when he thinks about him, and blush and talk sweetly to him on the phone. But even after saying that, the angel stared blankly at him and said:

“Sam” He smiled, and then added with solemn gesture: “You are suffering of chronic jealousy, because you think this innocent man is stealing away your brother. Do not worry. Dean will be always your brother, and will always love you.” Sam palmed his face and walked away from the idiot, yes, from Cas.

He pulled apart Dean and tried to knock some sense of pity and value in him: “Every day, he is all alone here, sitting on a poor chair for hours, working on the tablet with only coffee and lame sandwich in his stomach, some company might be good for him”. Dean sighed heavily and rose his hands.

“Fine, Sam. Let’s have some pajama party while-”

“…While Kevin braids my hair. Bite me, Dean.”

“With all my teeth.”

They stayed overnight, keeping company to Kevin, who cheered and was smiling, well, that was not a bad idea as I thought, said Dean to Sam.

“I told you, he needed it” Sam returned his smile. “I wished I had this support when I was younger”

“I was there” Dean said with offense.

“No…I-mean”

“Oh, enough. Whatever.” He rose his body and took out his phone from his pocket

 “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Gonna make a call”

“To your boyfriend!”

“He is not my boyfriend, and it’s not your damn business. Keep company to Kevin and think about how your life will have been better, if you had this ‘company’”

He turned away and left the room. Kevin, who was in the bathroom earlier, came back and ate his chips, reading the book Sam brought him.  


* * *

Morning came and Dean got up all groggy. He scratched his belly and went in the kitchen, which wasn’t far away from the spot he was sleeping. Bacon and eggs were filling the room.

“Hello guys” He said sleepy.

“Dean, do you want coffee? Kevin brews some” Sam said cheerfully.

“Yep I’ll take a cup” He nodded, edging to the coffee machine

“N-no, just sit and relax, I’ll take care of it”

“Why thank you, Sam” He sat and waited for his coffee.

“Scrambled or fried?” Sam asked.

“Scrambled…..”

The longer hair man put the plate in front of his brother and smiled warmly. Dean gazed at Kevin, who didn’t pay attention to him, probably lost in his own thoughts, and then darted his eyes on Sam who was still smiling and waiting.

“Erm…thanks?” He said unsure.

He replied “you’re welcome” and sat, putting a napkin on his legs.

“Did you make the bacon?” Dean asked surprisingly, it tasted good.

“Nope, Cas brought it”

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.” The angel appeared with a bag in his hand. “I found pie, Sam. It was the last one. I had to fight an old lady to get it.”

“Huh? You made him buy….pie? And attack a grandma” Dean asked frightened.

“No. Dean. It was a glaring contest. I hold longer my stare than her. She said ‘I’ve never met a tenacious opponent like you’, and gave me the pie.” He stated proudly.

“Is that a joke?” The Winchesters inquired, conceiving the angel as a cow-boy before firing his opponent.

“Truth be told. She even pinched my cheeks. Well… I still do not understand why the elderly people like to do it.” Perplexed, he put the bag on the kitchen table. «I paid, of course. Sam gave me change”

“I’m probably dreaming” Dean pinched his arm and shook his head.

“Well then, welcome to the club. I always hoped all these crazy things: demons, angels, hunters, my crying mother and dead girlfriend were a bad dream” Kevin said sourly. “I have to go back to work now, thanks you guys, felt good to be normal for eight hours”. He got up and went back in his room.

“Man, he just worsened the mood” Dean said with disbelief. There was an awkward silence, and then Sam clapped in his hands, hurrying Dean to finish his food.

“Well…” Sam said wiping his mouth with the napkin. “Now Cas is here. We’re all alone, 3, what should we do?” He smiled and encouraged Dean to speak, and drifted quickly glance to Castiel, but the angel just frowned and waited. Sam sighed and told himself why he was wasting his time with them both.

“We could…” Dean trailed off.

“Yes?” Sam started to be eager.

“Take a ride? Pick flowers?” Okay, he was jesting again. “Say hello to Cas’s friends!”

“My…friends?” The angels asked disturbed

“Yeah. Your bees. How are they doing, Cas?”

Castiel sighed heavily and dropped his head.

“Hahaha ! I’m sorry. I’m sorry guys.” He said so, lifting his hands in an apologetic way.

“Dean..”

“But they are probably worried. You didn’t collect honey with them?”

Sam heaved a loud sigh and knocked down Dean with his feet.

“Hah-OUCH! What the hell?”

“Oh sorry, Dean, you know I’m so tall, and my legs are so long, I need to stretch out”

“Then don’t do it under the table! You clumsy, stupid moose! That fuckin hurt!”

“Oh really? You are the only one who is slow there.” He said with a not surprised expression.

Dean rubbed his legs and watched with confusion his young brother, then his mobile he had put on the table rang, both Winchester jumped to catch it, but Sam was quicker.

“SAM! In case you didn’t know, this is **my** phone”

“I know.” He said curtly, he opened the lid, checked the number, muttered something that attracted Castiel attention, then closed it and put it back on the table.

“What are you doing? Who was it?”

“Who cares?” Sam said taking their plates and putting in the sink. Dean stood off and walked on him “you are acting weird. There was a call for me, and you took it, and shut it off, is that a normal reaction, Cas?” He asked to the angel, but didn’t wait for an answer “No, it’s not normal, and you are starting to piss me off”

“Talking about being normal. This word is not in our standard, Dean” Sam said, cleaning the plate.

“Tell me what is wrong.” Dean crossed his arms and waited a legitimate reply.

Sam stopped cleaning, lifted his head and eyes in air, bit his lips, and turned around to Dean

“You know what, Dean ?”

“No, what?”

“I think, you’re just lying to yourself. And I want to help you to open your eyes before you get hurt”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Meredith never said her feelings. And now she is dead and she regretted it.”

“And your point is?”

“If people keep denying their feelings, don’t be true to themselves, they will never …how can I say, there will never learn about themselves. And so, they can’t grow up, it will be always the same, always doing the same mistake…. You can’t…go and just, like that you think everything is alright, because it’s a lie. It’s-it’s ridiculous.”

“Don’t….Sam, please. No.” Dean sensed an uncomfortable conversation coming like a tidal wave, you can see far away, but cannot escape even if you run as fast as you could and wanted his brother to shut out his philosophical speech.

“Why denying it? Does that even make sense?”

“I didn’t deny it, okay? I said it, I’ve got rejected, end of the story. Stop being a drama queen.”

“It’s not about you, well sort of, but not really. In fact, it’s about Cas.” He rose his left hand and pointed Castiel.

“Wh-at?” The angel asked. “Me?What?”

“Him?” Dean asked, uncertain he heard well.

“Why denying it?”

“I’m not denying anything.” Castiel said so, drifting his eyes away from their stare.

“Really? Because…..Fine. You are both stubborn. I get it.” He chuckled without really mean it.

Dean face flushed, he felt uncomfortable, and threw a death glare to his brother who was shaking his head. Again, the awkward silence, then Dean added quickly:

“Cas, don’t even dare to le-“

“I have to go” The angel flew away as Dean sensed it. The older hunter closed his eyes and grunted.

“See? You know him better than he knows himself”

Dean started to yell, his face was red, and was shaking his hands everywhere “I hate you. How could you do that to me? I was fine until you bring this up again. You’re like a tsunami, making everything upside down. Is that fun for you? You son of…AH!” He pushed a big scream AH, then said softly “sorry mother...” and pursued shaking more in anger “You’re not helping. I turned the page but you keep…”

“It was for your best and his” Sam cut him out.

Dean huffed. You could imagine steam getting out of his head. His knuckles were so white because he held them tightly. Then a voice echoed from the next door.

“Is the drama over? Cause I need to concentrate on the tablet, if you don’t mind…. Or should I buy popcorn and follow your oh-so interesting misfortune?”

It was Kevin, who was annoyed by the ruckus.

“Ah hum, sorry, we’re out.” Sam rubbed his head and finished the cleaning. Dean walked away, tossing his things in his bag, grabbed his phone, and slammed the door entry.

The return was silent. Dean turned on his radio, put the volume high, and the lyric of AC/DC could be heard:

 _“It's all screwed up._ _All screwed up._  
_It's all screwed up._ _All screwed up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, it's a short chapter :)  
> Hope you still enjoy it. Sorry for the late.  
> I appreciate your kind kudos.  
> BON BON BON in my kokoro/heart/coeur.  
> Reviews are welcome aswell, any remark ? any bad typos ? :)  
> Have a good day.


	9. Whirl-winding love (wet dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is starting to understand there is something more than a profund bond between him and the human, Dean Winchester. But it isn't a bit late ?

“How are you today Dean, fine? Good! Listen, about last time… I was completely stupid. I’m pleading for your forgiveness. (Wait, was I talking like Cas…).”

Sam Winchester breathed out heavily, soliloquizing in the bathroom. “Let’s try again. Look. Dean. I wanted to help you, and it kind of…. Listen… It’s been 3 days, YOU THICKHEAD!” He paused.

“Okay, Sam, maybe it’s not wise to insult your brother when you are trying to rekindle your _bro-ship_.” He rubbed his face and stared himself in the mirror, “Man… I just wanted to help you! Come on! No hard feelings? ...Seriously I suck. I can’t even find something accurate to say!” He yelled at his other self, which was reflecting his angriness.

He ran the water and splashed his face, hoping the water would splash away all his anxiety and be gone for Never-land in the sink.   
As soon as, he lifted his figure to stare at himself, he jumped, startled by the presence behind him.

“Cas! You scared me!” The angel remained silent. He looked angry and was crossing his arms; Sam tried to apologize but the angel huffed.

“Whatever….” He muttered. “Where is Dean? Is he fine? I don’t want this accident to make us awkward. I was really happy he moved on.”

“He didn’t, Cas.”

“But he tried to and you destroyed it. Why?”

“I don’t like this man and Dean is bitter with you.”

“It will pass.”

“Oh, you really think so? Listen, this man is… disgusting and I don’t know why, but I feel insecure whenever and wherever they're talking together.”

“Are you having hatred towards people loving people who have the same sex?” He said in a quickly pace, clearly upset.

“ Woah, whoah. Slow down. I’m not being homophobic if it’s what you mean!”

Castiel frowned, not sure to believe the human. But, Sam rose his hands like an, _I didn’t do it_ and added: “I’m telling you, I’m not. Why would I want him to be with you, if I were?”

“Though, I’m not really a ‘man’ as you define me, well I am…now?” Castiel seemed lost to how define himself, was he still an angel? He perished the thought and changed the subject: “Why are you tossing your brother at me?”

“Tossing? I’m helping out there! Where’s my thank you? Okay, I admit. I suck at Cupid job”

“You should let him do his job.”

“What?”

“Cupid.”

“What…” Sam stared at Cas and shook his head like “whatever”, but Castiel continued to question him:

“Why don’t you help Dean to get closer to this man?”

“I told you, I don’t like him and he is enough close to this man in case you didn’t catch it”

“It’s not like they will pronounce their vow. He is in need of a friend, and after all the bad things that happened to him, he deserves some support. And you are crushing it.”

“Vow? You mean…marriage? God, I hope no.”

Castiel clenched to the word ‘god’ but remained calm.

“And… I’m not betraying Dean if it what you are trying to imply” The younger hunter stared at the annoyed angel, and bluntly added:

“You love him.”

“So, what.”

“So you admit it?”

“Maybe.” He squinted.

“Cas…”

“Sam.” He squinted again.

“MAN ! Don’t be childish!”

“People say when you see the one you love, your heart sink. Your blood is pulsing like a wild dragon throwing flames in the valves of your heart. You feel nervous, yet…excited, whereas… some other people are nauseous and can’t stay in the same room as their lover.”

“Do you…feel nauseous? Are you scared?”

The angel frowned. He was thoughtful, seeking for a proper answer to give to the human. He opened slowly his mouth but got interrupted by the entry door being slammed.

“Sam?” Dean called out.

Sam turned his face to the door where he heard Dean’s voice and then slides his gaze on Castiel, but the angel was already gone. He heaved and headed out of the bathroom.

“Dean.” He replied, closing the door behind him.

“Let’s bury the axe.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah or I might split your head with it.”

“Then, burry it”

“Deal.”

“We’re good, then?”

“We’re good. But…don’t meddle anymore… Or I swear-”

“Okay, okay! But I know things that you don’t know”. He had a victorious smile on his face.

“I don’t wanna know.”

“Are you sure?”

“If it’s about Cas, please, shut up”

“But if I told you Cas is in lo- **SHUUUUUUUSH** ” Sam got interrupted by a wild wind in the room.

“What the holy hell was that?” Dean yelled, surprised.

“I-I don’t know…I’m surprise too. How that even possible. A tornado, indoors? It was so **unexpected** , as if an invisible force rose of nowhere!” Sam said out loud making an acute pitch, to the hidden angel.

“Sam.”

“Yes?”

“I think you need to rest, you’re acting weird and it’s creeping me out. I’m going to close the window. They said there was an upcoming storm. We have to stay overnight. And I brought good booze and action movie. We’re going to have fun!”

“Alright… You won this round, Cas” He whispered.

As Dean said, the Winchesters watched the movie, Sam commented to some lame cut scenes and Dean hushed him.

“But, look, it’s too fake, I mean, they could have do it better”

“It’s a classic you big idiot! In old times, it was one of the best action movies. Learn your classic!”

“You’re like a kid, Dean.” Sam snorted, eyeing around him. “Hey Dean…”

“What? OH MAN! That girl is so dumb! If she was blond, that would have been the worst cliché” He said to the T.V.

“Dean!”

“I said, what?”

“Do you ...love that weirdo?”

“Who?” Dean dropped his gaze on his little brother.

“Sebastian…your friend…”

“Yes.”

“WHAT? Are you kidding? You know him what, less than 1 month! And...! And he is a man!”

“I….” Dean frowned and rubbed his head “Headache…I’m tired, let’s watch the rest tomorrow, alrighty?” He got up and wobbled on his bed, ignoring the whining of Sam.

Dean laid his head on the bed, there was no pillow, “urgh” he grumbled and stretched out his muscles, feeling the pain in his head subduing. As the pain disappeared he was already in _Wonderland_. Few vague dreams later, he felt his being enveloped in an unexpected desire. He exhaled a soft moan as a hand stretched and touched his back, sliding over his column. He tried to turn around, to see who was it, but an invisible force prevented him to do it. Another touch appeared on his right shoulder, caressing him slightly, he muttered “stop teasing me” as he tried to reach for the invisible touch, but he couldn’t lay a hand on it. Frustrated he tried to get up but was pulled on a sitting position. He watched around him. Nothing. Everything was pitch-black, he wasn’t even sure he had a body in this dream, he was just  >feeling< the touch and the soft whisper in his ears ‘Dean’.

A burning sensation grew inside him: he was yearning for more touch, and wanted to see who or what was touching him. The soft touch continued its track and went on his mouth making him bitten his bottom lips, then it caressed his neck, the back of his head, making him shudder. He exhaled again and crouched down in the nothingness, arching for the ghostly touch which was more urgent, drawing circle of caress on his legs. Then, the invisible touch grabbed his hips and hair in a strength that made Dean curled his toe. He felt something hot in his belly, the familiar and twitchy sensation which says ‘you are on the verge’, he couldn’t breathe correctly, and he was jerky. He was moaning to the strangeness, pleading for more. As he reached the climax, he woke up on his bed, with dirty pants.

“Oh my god…I have weird kink…” He gasped clutching the sheets. He didn’t know why, but since his rejection, he called out for the first time “Cas…?” in the quiet room but there was no answer, just the soft snoring of his brother on the other bed. He wiped his forehead, the pleasurable numbness still kicking in his brain, and got up to clean himself.

***

“Want some milk?” Sam asked to his brother who was spacing out in the restaurant.

“Milk?” He blushed and put quickly his hand on the glass to prevent Sam to pour some for him.

“Err…okay, you could just say no.” Sam snorted.

Castiel who appeared in the morning at the motel, accompanied the boys and was silent as well, watching around him, a little fidgety.

“Guys, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, feeling both were acting weird.

“Nothing. It’s just…I can’t.” Castiel said.

“Okay. Let’s pretend I understand what the hell you are talking about” Sam drank his milk glass. Silently, he studied Dean who was red, fever? And then dropped his gaze on Castiel who was staring at Dean with ...well, he couldn’t describe the gaze. He sighed happily until the nightmare appeared. He spitted milk and tried to hide himself.

“Gross, watch out!” Dean said out loud.

“Lower your head!” He whispered.

“Why ?”

“Just do it!”

“Stop acting weird, Sam, you-”

“Dean?” A husky voice called out.

The hunter recognized it and twisted on his seat.

“You came!”

“I told you I was close. Oh wait, our discussion have some kind of double meaning, no?” Sebastian jested while sitting next to Dean, and then he greeted politely the boys.

“Tsss. Yeah, I didn’t know it was that close, admit it, you flew just here to see me” He grinned, making chuckle the man, and making Sam roll his eyes.

“So, who are your friends?” He gestured gracefully.

“Ah, yeah. My brother Sam, and...Hum, our cousin…Cas”

“Cas? What a weird name” he said eyeing the angel with arrogance.

“It’s the short name of Castiel. It was Dean’s idea.” Castiel said unfathomed.

“Oh…interesting. It looks like a cute puppy name” He said with an amused tone.

Castiel didn’t feel offended. He just frowned, probably imagining himself as a dog.

“Must be a strange experience…” He said calmly, making Sebastian eyeing him. Then the man bent on Dean’s ears and murmured: “what a strange man your cousin is”. The older hunter chuckled: “and yet, you didn’t see all”.

“Really?” Sebastian flirted. “Then show me more, baby”

Sam made a noise, cutting Dean and Sebastian in their talk.

“Well, Sebastien.”

“Sebasti **a** n.”

“Whatever.” Sam smiled. “Was a pleasure to meet you, but my brother and I, we have work to do, and our cousin…is coming with us, as well. We’re like three peas in a pod, can’t separate us. We’re a **team**.”

“I could be the fourth musketeer. Right? And I think it’s time to announce them our...”

“Not right now.”

“Why?” Sebastian laughed and nudged Dean’s shoulder.

“Because….I need time to think…”

“Wha-what is it?” Sam asked, fearing something not good was coming.

“Dean…” Sebastian insisted. At last, he grabbed Dean’s hands and stared in his eyes with… **LOVE.** URGH thought Sam. He knew it, they were not just friends. They were more!

Dean muttered and glanced back and forth “but I’m not…”

“Don’t resist.” He patted Dean’s hands.

Sam rose. “I don’t know what is it about, and I don’t wanna know, but WE-“

“Do you mind?” Sebastian growled, the charming smile disappearing on his face. His stare was dark as the night towards the boys but at Dean, which he didn’t want to let go. “Why don’t you go? Your brother will join you later, n’okay?”

“I-”

“This is not a polite request, guys. You cannot be always under the underskirt of your older brother. **Get lost**.”

Sam was shocked by the attitude of the man, Dean just stared at them and said nothing, and he even lowered his eyes, his hands still being clutched tightly by the man. Unwillingly, Sam nodded and grabbed Castiel by the arm, they headed outside. Sam fumed, stepping loudly outside whereas Castiel didn’t move an inch away from the entry door.

“What? Let’s wait Dean in the motel…no other choice…”

“I’ll wait here.”

“Why?” Sam said, clearly angry. “Don’t tell me you care now about him because it’s too late!”

“I always cared for Dean.” He said simply. “And something is off, I can’t sense Dean.”

“What do you mean? He is right there!” Sam shouted, pointed at his brother through the glasses, they seemed to be in a serious discussion.

“I…know…I’m talking about the bond...”

“The bond?”

“Dean and I are linked.”

“Huh? A quick explanation would be welcomed?”

“I marked Dean. I put my signature on him…an unconscious and selfish act of mine”

“Selfish?”

Castiel huffed and glared at Sam like an ‘it’s simple, do i have to make a sketch for you?’

“You want me to be with Dean, but I cannot. It’s…arousing.”

“Excuse me?” Sam blinked several times, he wasn’t sure he heard well.

Castiel shook and watched around him, probably checking if someone was listening.

“Because I made a connection with Dean, each time I touch him, it’s feel good. There is a synergy between us, that’s why, I hear his call better than yours…”

“No, Cas…That’s nothing to do with the bond, you’re just... You’re just in love and feel all fuzzy around Dean.

“I am…what?” Castiel was obfuscated.

“In love.”

“It’s ridiculous, I told you-”

“You want to…mki lofe” Sam last line was inaudible, but not for Castiel.

“I want to make love to Dean?”

Sam nodded.

“I want to fuck Dean?”

“HEY! W-wait-where did you learn this word!” Sam’s eyes were big. “You’re too blunt!”

“Am I…? I want to pound Dean…”

“Goddamnit Cas….” He reddened, watching around him as if he was hiding things in his pocket.

“I’m lusting …” He frowned. “Over a friend…”

Sam tapped his shoulder “yu’ll get over it. It’s nice to finally admit it!

Castiel stared at the window, glaring at his opponent, he felt jealousy rising inside him and burning all his inside.

“But it’s too late...” He muttered, as he clearly watched Sebastian kissing softly Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all excited and kind comment. And sorry about the late chapter, I wasn't at home for 3 weeks, but because I thought about people enjoying my story, in my corner, in the night, when I have time for me, (and was sure nobody was peeking...family aish) I was writting this chapter for you guys ^_^


	10. I Don't Understand The Word: Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the Winchester argue about the new love interest of Dean, Sebastian. Dean decides to draw a mustache on Castiel sleeping face, as he admits to himself that he is not over his crush for the angel. And Castiel starts to feel jealousy over Sebastian. And some sexual tension is wandering between them, with in the end....an weird revelation from Castiel about Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Castiel can withdraw as much as he wants from his vessel since he died. I mean you can't possess dead body, right? But because Jimmy Novak gave his agreement, so I think he can and that I'm not too out of context.

Sam and Castiel walked side to side and exchanged a few words about Dean. “Do you intend to tell him?” Sam asked. “Of course not, right?” He added without waiting for an answer.

Furthermore, an answer wasn’t necessary. After leaving the restaurant, the celestial being wasn’t that much talkative and was still digesting the information. They arrived at the motel, and sat in the quiet room. Only the cars passing, honking and some angry shouting could be heard in the distance. Sam opened the window, making the noise clearer and the wind, a free passerby.

“I don’t know what to do.” Castiel admitted softly.

“Just tell him, it’s not too late. I know my brother, and I'm sure he has still feelings for you. Just because he looks distant to you doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you anymore.”

“It’s too late for that. He may think I’m playing with him!” He snapped.

“You just have to explain to him the reason.” Sam scolded. “That you didn’t know until now what were your feelings, that you were scared. I don’t know, soothe him, Cas!”

“You think is that simple, that I can tell him how I feel? I’m… I’m not even sure about my feelings… I...”

“You. Love. Him.”

“Sam… I…”

“Don’t back away, don’t do that.” Sam cut him.

“But….”

“No buts. Cut the chase, we’re going straight to the point. Tell me about him.”

“Wh-at?”

“What do you feel when is he around? What impression do you have on him? Tell anything!”

“I… I think he is warm...” He said in a shaken voice.

“You can do better than talking about his temperature!”

“Stop pressuring me!” His voice rose making the room shake.

“O-okay, calm down, I’m trying to help here. No need to smite the room…” Castiel threw him a deathly glare, Sam apologized. “I’m sorry, okay? I just want you to let it go, let you sort out what you can’t word in front of him” Sam tried to ease him, and it worked.

“ He is… Stubborn, passionate and he is a great leader. I was proud to take him back from Hell. At that time, I was thinking… he was the – perfect– vessel for my brother –Michael– and then...” He smiled bitterly, and exhaled a soft laugh.

“And then?” Sam wanted him to continue.

“…Doubt, sympathy, reassurance, feelings of love, feelings of lust. All these complicated feelings that were twirling in my head, making me feel numb, lost. All these sensations…I was aching for it, pleaded for more” He enlaced his fingers between his hands and bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “He taught me to be **human**. He taught me what life is, how exquisite it is. His luxurious lips have the taste of freedom, and I want to savor it _again._ ”

“What?” The younger hunter was startled. “Did you kiss him? When?”

“I… Hum… It’s not… I.” Castiel fumbled and stood up. “I didn’t kiss him, but I can imagine how they taste!”

Sam frowned and put a suspicious look.

“I need to leave.”

“Huh?”

“I need to leave for a few hours”

“Oh, okay, if there is a problem we’ll call you!”

“No. I. need. to. leave.” He pointed himself then made a quick move in the empty air.

“Out.. the body?”

“Yes.”

“No way! Why? Did you switch on the radio?”

“Doesn’t have any connection with Heaven. I’m just….” He paused. “…feeling constricted. I need to breathe out, be in my own shape. Sam, could you guard my vessel while I’m unavailable?”

“W-what! What if your dead body starts rotting, and there are worms as soon as you go away?”

“Don’t worry, the process of autolysis will only starts after twelve hours, thanks to the particles left by my grace. I’ll be back before then.”

“Wow wow, slow down! You mean self-digestion of your body?"

Castiel noded.

"Okay…” He said, rubbing his temples. “Don’t take too long…”

“You have my gratitude.” He sat on a bed, smiled, and a strong white light glowed, making Sam cover his eyes with his hand. The body _ploped_ on the bed and as the same time Dean opened the door and yelped, at the view drawing in front of him.

“What the hell was that light?” He hurried to Castiel and took his pulse. “I don’t sense anything! What’s wrong?”

“Calm down, Dean. Cas left.”

“Left, but why? Is it because of Heaven?”

Sam smiled and reassured his brother “No, Dean. He just wanted to get free of his cage. Have some fresh air.”

“What…”

“Sometimes, we tend to forget that Cas is not what we are seeing here.” He pointed Jimmy Novak’s dead corpse. “He is something more than this, he is even an ‘it’ that we will never see.”

“Sammy… No offense but I don’t give a **crap** about your philosophical speech. Where. did. he. go?”

“He’s fine Dean, and no, I don’t know where the hell he went. He just told me to keep an eye on his vessel which I will do.”

“I hope he is not getting in some weird trouble.”

“Not as much as you…” Dean ignored the comment and took off his coat. “So, you kissed him.” It was more a statement than a question.

“Who?”

“Sebastian! How could you do this! DEAN!”

“I didn’t. Calm your tits.”

“Please, don’t lie, we saw you." He clicked his tongue.

“Stop stalking. I didn’t, he did.”

“Don’t make a difference to me. And I wasn't stalking.”

“I was as much surprised as you, okay? Didn’t expect it”

“Do you love him?”

“I… I don’t know! Stop assaulting me with questions!”

“You should say no right away. How could you be in love with that guy? Did he drug you or what?”

“Don’t be stupid. Guess, I'm bi, high-five?”

Sam stared at his brother and with a lot of reproach, told him what was on his mind. “You were pinning over Cas, and then that man appeared with his fake coat and his fake italian voice, ordering a cocktail and you are head over heel."

"SHHHH!" Dean snapped his face to Castiel, probably checking if the angel was really gone. "I wasn't pinning, okay? And-" He hushed his tone, but got cut down by Sam.

"You let him bad-mouthing us, let him call Cas, a puppy, let him treat me as if I was dirt.”

“That’s not true! Don’t make it sound so worst and don’t meddle in my things!”

“I wish I could! But you know, I'm listening to my guts. I don’t like this man, Dean. Better, I don't trust him. And I don't like when you are privileging some random people over us, so, cease your relationship with him.”

“Shut it! Don’t pull the ‘it’s me or him’ on me, OKAY?”

“As if being friend with a vampire wasn’t enough….”

“Don’t put Benny into this,  I sacrificied him for you, you selfish Ruby-fucker! What the hell is up to you?”

“I’m trying to... fix…”

“Fix what?”

“Trust, confidence, whatever! Things between us always been turned upside down.”

“Yeah...” Dean admitted awkwardly. “It’s always like that in family…”

“Probably… I dunno. Look, Dean…Castiel loves you.” He said, clearly changing of subject and Dean went with it, shocked by his brother’s revelation.

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Dean stepped back, glaring up and down his brother as if he saw something unbelievable.

“It’s the truth, that why he left. He couldn’t bear to see you with another man than… Him.”

“STOP THAT CRAP!” His throat burned from the yell he let out. “I can’t believe you have to lie just because you don’t like the face of someone! I, even… You know what? Sebas is a good guy. We share a lot of things.”

“Like what?” He asked in a defiant tone.

“Things… Stuff…”

“Which are? Passion to get drunk? Being a bitter asshole? ”

“I’m done with this childish talk. The discussion is over.”

"I won't let you down." Sam said softly.

Dean ignored him and headed to the bathroom. He turned the knob, pushed the door, turned around and added with a calm tone. “Oh, hey, little big man.” Sam turned around, crossed his arms and faced his brother. “Sebastian is my boyfriend, now. Deal with it, bitch.” 

_Clack!_

The door was closed, letting a shocked and shaky Sam in the room.

 

* * *

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he didn’t find his little brother. He was all alone with the dead vessel of Castiel. He rushed to the entry door and opened it, scrutinizing outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of his brother, but nothing. “Oh come on, Sammy! Where the hell did you go?” He yelled at the emptiness, startling a mother and her kids. He smiled awkwardly to her and retrieved inside.

Sighing, he sat next to Novak, poking the nose of the man, a smirk crossed his face. “I can do so many dirty things to you and you will never know.” He caressed softly the chin. “I’m not into necrophilia, but one kiss cannot hurt….” Saying so, he pecked softly the lips and blushed. “Oh man… I’m still fancying you…What should I do, mom?”

Few hours later, Castiel came back to ‘life’ and stirred the body.

“Dean…” He said, feeling a little drowsy.

“Oh hey Cas, are you alright?”

“Exhausted and happy that I didn’t lose the ability to withdraw and come.”

“That’s sound so dirty, Cas.” He snorted. “How was it?” He asked, sitting close to Cas with a big smile on his face.

“It was… good. You look... happy.” He noticed with bitterness. “Why?”

“Happy to see my buddy _coming._ ” He was still smiling.

“Yes… I came, back. I don’t like this smile. What did you do?”

“Have some faith, Cas. You really don’t trust me.” He looked hurt but then grinned. He whispered in Castiel’s ears. “I like your Brendan Brady ‘stache, look good on you.” Then he stood up, sat comfortably on a chair near a window and put his feet on the table, cleaning his gun. Castiel stood up aswell and trailed around a mirror, then sighed. Dean had drawn a black mustache on his face. He rubbed it with the palm of his hand and faced Dean who was snickering.

“I had already one.”

“Not in the Italian way, look better.”

“ Italian, huh. You’re not angry anymore?” Castiel asked.

“What?” He stopped his cleaning.

“Are you still angry with me, Dean.” He looked pained.

“I wasn’t... really. I, just… I understood something. Even if I tried to play cool, that I didn’t care about your… that you… You know…”

“Rejected you.”

“Yeah…” He squealed a little, displeased to hear the word. “Cas, I still have feelings for you. I think I had even a wet dream..? I don’t really know, that was the weirdest dream ever! I’m not even sure it was you.”

There was an awkward silence. Castiel tilted his head on the side.

“Forget about it!”

“A wet dream? You urinated thinking about me?” Castiel asked uncertain.

“What? NO! Don’t make it sound like I’m a dog peeing on a fire hydrant!”

“Dean.”

“Forget about it! I, I had a crush, okay? But it’s okay now, though I didn’t think I was gay, well I’m bi… still love boobs, but it’s fine.”

“Because you have Sebastian now.” Castiel’s tone turned dark, but Dean didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah” He admitted.

Castiel approached Dean and put his both hands on the table, each around Dean. “So, now what? You will dream about him, urinating happily together? Slapping his arse or him slapping yours.”

“What the hell dude! Stop talking about pee!” Dean frowned. “And no more pizza man porn for you.”

Castiel just stared at him.

“Don’t tell me... that you… Man…”

“Yes.”

“Why… Cas...” He opened wide his green eyes. “That’s surprising…”

“It happened… I didn’t think it was that until now… But, it is Dean.”

“But why are you hating on him? I mean, Sam it’s by brother complex stuff which I didn't know he had, but you…”

“What?” That not it, you are misinterpreting, he wanted to say, but didn’t. He let Dean, rambling.

“You hate Sebastian, is it because he called you puppy? It was a joke, Cas.”

“You’re an idiot, Dean. And, I am aswell.” He said without harm.

“Excuse me? What did you call me?”

“I said you were-”

“I heard that, thank you. The only guy who can still call me an idiot, his Bobby, though he’s gone now… You know, seeing people hating Sebas so much like that, makes me want to be with him more than ever. We’ll invite you to our wedding. Stay tune.” He jested. “Now back away, you are invading my personal space.”

And yes, Castiel was invading his space. Their face was two inch close, too close. The human could feel the angel warm breath on his face. He whispered to Dean’s ears. “I’m giving you back what you gave to me, Dean.”

Dean shuddered, and moaned faintly. “What… is it?”

“Your mustache.” Castiel whispered, then stared in the deep green eyes of Dean, his stare lingered on Dean lips, making Dean wet nervously his lips, then glanced back in his eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, face really close and then Castiel retreated.

Dean’s crotch stirred, but then he frowned, noticing the mustache wasn’t any more on Castiel confident face. He put his hand on his mouth and hurried toward a mirror.

Here, there was a mustache on his face, he growled. "Angel mojo is cheating!"

 

* * *

Sam returned, late in night, didn’t spare any word with Dean, just a greeting nod, and Dean didn’t ask where did he go. He was too engrossed to text back his lover on his mobile phone. The following day, they packed, and moved to the next city for a vampire case.

 

* * *

Dean got up in a pretty good mood. He took a good shower, took his breakfast, , cleaned his baby and drove for a couple of hour in the city. Everything was perfect, the sun was glowing, no threatening clouds, no annoying case, until he had to go back quickly to his room because of an unbearable stomachache. Sam called Castiel for help and as always the angel responded, willingly ready to help the one he cherished the most.

“What’s going on.” Castiel asked, touching the sweaty forehead of Dean.

“I don’t know, he stayed... a lot of time in the bathroom. I went to check on him, I found him on the floor.”

“He collapsed?”

“Yeah… Can’t be an hangover, Cas, he went to sleep early, yesterday, and he didn't drink any alocohol, we drank the same soda.”

“I see…”

“I’m fine.” Dean managed to say, he pushed weakly away Castiel’s hands.

“I don’t think so, Dean. Let me ease your pain.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I told you, I’ll watch over you.”

Castiel did his _abracadabra_ , and Dean felt better.

“I’m going out, buy medicine; can you watch over him, please?”

“As always, Sam”. He said, staring down at Dean, and not paying attention to Sam.

“Thanks. Rest well Dean.” He said with a smile in his voice and left the room, taking the car with him.

“Again, just the two of us. It's perfect like that, don’t you think so?”

“Let me see it properly.” Castiel lift the shirt and examined with his cold fingers, Dean’s stomach. Dean didn’t protest and watched him silently. Hey, the man didn’t love him, if he could at least have some friendly rub, he’ll take gladly, that what he thought.

“It’s worrying me… Dean…”

“It’s fine, buddy. Humans get sick sometimes for no reason. It happens.”

“I’ll ease as much as I can.” He rubbed Dean belly and then kissed it.

“Cas! What the hell are you doing!?” He jerked from the light touch.

“I learned it on the TV. The child had a stomachache then his mother kissed his belly and said: pain, be gone!”

Dean laughed, grabbing his side, as the pain still kick him out. “That’s the silliest thing I ever heard.”

“Is it…? I found it interesting… She played a psychological trick on her progeny, and that worked fine on him.”

“Y-yeah… Kids are dumb at this age. I’m not a kid, Cas… and it’s not-urgh… some light bruise on my k-knee.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t say thank!” Dean laughed.

“But you thought about it, didn’t you?” Cas replied with a sweet smile.

“Stop reading me like an open book.” Dean flirted back. “Man... I had a rendez-vous with Sebastian in the next village… He is around.”

“This appointment can be delayed.” Castiel said, frustrated.

“I know… I just want to see him.” Dean replied weakly.

“Why he is always around? Seem like he is following you...”

“He is a hunter, idiot.”

“What?”

“Yeah...”

“That why, you are going out with him?”

“Cas…. Please, stop. Don’t be a Sam, I have enough with the original." After saying that, Dean grabbed his belly and let out a scream of pain. “GOD, that's fuckin hurt!”

“Calm down, Dean.” He tried to push him back on the bed.

“Easy for you! It’s in my belly, there is a party not yours!” He snapped.

“Talk less, recover quickly.” He put a palm on Dean’s mouth, and kissed on it, making Dean wide-eyed, the next minute, he drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

Much later on, Sam came with a big bag, Dean was still asleep.

“How is he doing Cas?”

“Better... Listen, Sam...”

“Sorry, I didn’t find a pharmacy right away, most of them were close…and-”

“Sam...” Castiel insisted.

“What?” Sam gave his back on Castiel and, took the products off the bag.

“I think your brother is pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, sorry for the delay. It's funny because the chapter was almost done, but I didn't like it much, I made some little corrections and tried not to drit from my main plot (because yeah, before I write the first chapter, it was a story I had already thought about it, and plot to the start at its end). KUDOS OR/AND COMMENTS are welcomed.


	11. You Are An Evil Temptation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is struggling: untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. What should he do about Dean? Dean, knows already the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you are asking to yourself: bondage?  
> 

Sam Winchester stopped his motion and faced Castiel.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear well, what did you just say?”  
“Dean is pregnant.”

Sam blinked several times, scratched his head and smiled awkwardly to his friend.

“Cas….male humans cannot get pregnant. It’s scientifically impossible…And, as far that I know, my brother was born as a boy, and not as a girl.  
“I know it’s sound crazy, but I can sense it.”  
“Sense what? The baby?” Sam snorted.  
“There is no time for joke. There is something inside your brother and if I have to dig my finger inside him to find out wha-“  
“What the hell? No! Cas! Dean is NOT pregnant. You’re going to find nothing but guts.” Sam snapped at the unbelievable story.

  
“Seriously? You’re going to torn apart my brother for such a doubtful intuition?”  
“URGH! Why do you speak so loudly….” Dean spoke weakly, rising slowly his aching body on the bed.  
“Dean!” The younger hunter hastened to his brother. “How are you feeling?” He asked.  
“Better” Dean smiled feverishly.  
“I have to.” Castiel expressed firmly.  
“Not until we talked about it with Dean” Sam said with tight lips.  
“Wow, guys, what’s going on?” Dean winced.  
  
“That is a good question. I let Cas give you the incredible news.” Sam smirked.  
“You are pregnant.” Castiel didn’t go in four ways, but, straight to the point. Always blunt.  
“Who?” Dean asked, eyeing his brother and the angel.  
“You.” Sam and Castiel answered in perfect synchronization.  
“What?” He stood up, putting a hand on his belly. “Huh?” He stared both at them.  
“Yes, Dean. And I need to know why.”  
“Cas, buddy…I’m not a chick, I can’t get pregnant. There is no baby in my belly. I don’t even have a uterus! The baby, will go where? In my intestines?”

“Let me examine you.”  
“ What the… Alright-”  
“But it’s ridiculous.” Sam complained.  
“Sam…Just let Doctor Castiel examine me. Let see, if I’m waiting a boy…or a girl… Hey, could be twins!” He said with an obviously hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
“He is going to put his hands inside you.” Sam, curtly said. “Good luck with that”  
“Come again?”  
“I will not kill you.” He stared right into Dean, then “I will not kill your brother.” He stared right into Sam. “I just want to know, what this stranger essence is. That is all.”

“You can say that again? Are you serious? There’s nothing wrong with me. I had a tummy-ache.”  
“Do you trust me, Dean?”  
“I do, b-“  
“Then, let me do it.” He said slowly and firmly.  
“Okay, then…Wait, what was the last case we worked on?” Dean started to think about it, maybe Castiel was right, and maybe something was off.  
But in the same time, maybe the angel was just imagining things or lying…trying to cover his secret with a shaggy story just to put something inside him. Yes, Dean thought about multiples scenarios.

“The-the vampire…I think, yeah, it was that.” Sam reminisced.  
“And...that chick kissed me! She put her baby inside me!”  
“I don’t think so, Dean. Vampires don’t do that” Sam reasoned his brother.  
“I KNOW! But with what is happening and had happened in our life, do you think it’s even impossible? It’s probably a rug rat of Eve, that purgatory monster, I don’t know! Didn’t she create weird kind of monsters that we had never met?”

“You killed her. That can’t be her.” Sam reasoned again. “By the way that was a smart move.”  
“I know I’m smart. Hey, perhaps I can find something in the diary of dad.”  
“You really think you’re pregnant?” Sam asked with a slight abashed face.

* * *

And then, they started to argue, all three of them. Castiel saying he needed to examine the older hunter, and the younger hunter who was rationalizing the situation, whereas Dean was hyperventilating.  


“ **ENOUGH**!” Castiel’s voice shut them down. “It’s not the first time I sense something is wrong with Dean. Now I’m 38% sure, something is not right!”  
“38%? I’m not a mathematician, Cas, but …geez! I think it’s a low score to let you dig your feathery fingers in my guts!” Dean said. “Are you even sure?”  
“I will never hurt you, Dean.”  
“That’s not the point. And mind you…You…hurt me the last time…” Dean said awkwardly  
“That….that was because you were about to give up your body to Michael… It will never ever happen.” He paused. “Again.”  
“That what the boyfriend like to say to his girlfriend after he beat her crap out.” Dean paused. “Again.” He joked, but a hint of fear was sensed in his voice.

The celestial being creased.

“I-it was a joke. Not like you are my…boyfriend…or anything like that... Forget it.” He blabbered.  
“Dean.” Castiel stepped forward, Dean stepped back.  
“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to play to an Operation, skill game with my guts!”  
“I don’t like it either” Sam put a suspicious look on Castiel. The angel noticed it.  
“It’s not a crime of passion” Castiel said to Sam.  
“I know you’re not insane…Look, just do it, and let’s get over it” Sam shrugged. “Dean, lay down.”  
“How could you agree?” Dean exclaimed. “Who’s the dad, then?”

Sam opened his mouth but Dean slammed the back of his head.

“W-what’s for?” Sam yelped, putting his palm on the burning ache.  
“You were about to say Sebastian, right?”  
“N-no…”  
“Don’t lie.”  
“Okay…Yes! Did you… Did he…Did you both…?”  
“NO.” Dean squelched. “I can’t believe it, guys! I may be with a man, but that doesn’t mean we are doing those things. Ew! ” Dean was in disbelief.  
“You never…” Sam exhaled a big sigh of relief.

“Hide your joy. Furthermore, a man can’t get a man pregnant.” Dean said, crossing his arms.  
“It’s stupid, I know..” Sam said. “But what choice do we have”  
“I’m not pregnant. ”

Sam got closer to his brother.  
“We will never get over this if we start rambling about it”

Castiel approached Dean as well and pointed him the bed. Dean dropped the white flag and lay down, relaxing on the bed.  
  
“Wait! I didn’t agree!”  
“Lay down Dean” Castiel pushed down Dean.  
“Okay, you do this, and I give a call to a friend.” Sam said and left the room.

 

* * *

Sam Winchester didn’t know what happened. He was talking with Garth on the phone, about some research he made. And **_CSS_** ** _SSHH!_** He saw Castiel passing through the window, landing in front of him. The younger hunter dropped his mobile _thuck!_ and called out for the crouched down angel.

“Cas? Hey! What happened?”  
“…D-dean…pushed me.”  
“What? What are you saying!?”

The door flew as well and Sam dodged it in extremis, he stared right at the figure coming out. It was Dean. What the holy hell, he thought, staring at his brother walking all snotty outside.

“D-dean?”  
“Change of plan, I don’t want him to dig me.”  
“What….wh-where did you get this strength?”

Castiel got up and took out his dagger.

“W-wait wait!” Sam tried to calm down the angel.  
“I’m not going to kill him. I just want to knock him down”  
“Then, put away that knife…, I have a plan. Listen.” Sam said.

* * *

Dean took a step further and glared both at them, then to his car, and then again to the boys. Sam called him out, showing his hands were free and he didn’t mean any harm.

“Dean, what’s going on? Do you remember me? We’re not going to hurt you! You and your… baby?”  
“I’m not pregnant, stupid. And yes, I **do** remember you.” He said with venom, walking straight to his car.  
“Okay…then, let’s Cas, just see what is inside” Sam stopped his brother track.  
“No.” He started to walk again.  
“Why?” Sam was still approaching him.  
“He is a threat, I have to protect it.” He stopped moving.  
“Protect what?”  
“I-” Dean didn’t have the time to answer, he felt something appearing behind him, he turned around, ready to counter-attack but too late, he was knocked down on the floor by the angel.

Sam hurried to them, Dean, still conscious, was fighting the angel.

“Get away from me!” Dean yelled.  
Castiel put his palm on his mouth. Dean tried to bite him but failed and drifted into sleep.  
“Nice work” Sam relaxed.  
“Quick and neat” The angel said relieved, lifting the human in his arm like a princess.  
  
“He will hate you for carry him like that”  
“He doesn’t have to know.”  
“Fair point. Let’s get inside!” He huffed in relief, happy nobody noticed the ruckus. “Oh! And we need to fix that door.”  
“And the window, that I gracefully crossed.”  
“Hey, love does make you fly.” Sam joked.

Castiel glared, but Sam ignored it, giving him a smug look.

 

* * *

Dean awake slowly and stirred painfully his body. He was on a bed, and his hands and feet were tied and stretched out in each side of the bed.

“What the hell?” He pulled roughly on the rope.  
“He is awake!” Sam said, calling out Castiel.  
“I have good news, Dean.” Castiel face appeared.  
“W-what…”

“You’re not pregnant” Sam face appeared in front of him.  
“But…bad news…” Castiel started, once again.  
“Yeah, you kind of try to sneak away.” Sam finished again, his face disappeared.  
“What…” Dean had hard time to understand what was going on. His mind was still emerging from the forced sleep. “Untie me…” He whined weakly, drifting again into sleep.

  
Second time, he awoke, he saw Castiel caressing softly his hair with a thoughtful expression. Dean jerked away from his touch and spat.

“UNTIE ME!” He pulled again on the rope.  
“Calm down” Castiel soothed him.  
“Why are you doing this, guys!?”  
“We’ll untie you if you promise to behave” Sam dropped beside Dean.  
“I’ll be good. Though I don’t know why I’m tied!”

“You don’t remember?”  
“Remember what? That you guys are trying weird kink on me?”  
“You…throw Cas out …”  
“Come again!?”

“You threw him out of the window.”  
“Oh come on, how I can do that…”  
“That what we are trying to figure out” Castiel said in a dramatic tone.  
“Well, you probably deserved it” Dean said with bitterness.  
Castiel didn’t reply, he just stared at Dean. Sam coughed.

“As long as we don’t touch (again) his belly, I think he’s harmless. Nobody is going to hurt you, Dean” Sam said in a convincing tone.  
“Don’t speak to me as if I was some kind of junkie threatening the life of an old lady! It’s me! The good old, Dean!  
The good old Dean, whose gonna kick your sorry ass if you don’t untie him in the next minute.”

Sam and Castiel exchanged look. Dean added to their silence: “I will whip your **both** plump ass.”

“It’s clear that’s him.” Sam stood and went to untie him.  
“Wait, it can be a ruse” Castiel stopped Sam’s track with his hand.  
“You think I’m gonna trick you guys?” Dean asked in disbelief.  
“You can go, Sam to your appointment. I’ll untie him, and this time I will not be taken by surprise” Castiel said, ignoring Dean.

“Are you sure?”  
Cas nodded. Sam left. Dean cursed.

* * *

“Untie me”. Dean repeated for the umpteenth times.  
“No.” Castiel replied for the umpteenth times to Dean.  
“You said you would! Why are you so mean to me...” Dean said softly, startling Castiel.  
“I-I’m not. I’m doing this for you. I’m trying to protect you.”  
“Being nice and being cold, in the same time. Yeah, thanks for the protection, little coin.”

“You’re still angry.”  
“I am.”  
“You lied, then.”  
“Not really. I get it, me and you, it’s a big no, yada yada. But what I don’t get it, it’s… Why you don’t untie me? I have to make a call to a friend and tell him, I can’t go with him.  
We had a hunt together. I mean Sebastian and me.”

“I can’t trust you right now.”  
“You never trust me.”  
“That’s not true. I always thought about your safety”

“Cas…” Dean whispered so softly, that Castiel stared intently at him. Dean was looking at him with those beautiful emerald eyes and said:  
“You can shove your safety right into your ass” Dean finished with venom. Castiel sighed, what did he expect from Dean? He was a big mouth.

“Stop trying to protect me! What can I do to make you change advice? It’s just a call, goddamnit!”  
“Dean, with all my sympathy… Shut up.” Castiel gave his back.  
“Asshole…” Dean huffed. “My wrist hurt” He complained, wriggling his whole body. “He hurt Cas..” He said in such an innocent voice that the angel shuddered.  
“You’re like the Devil, Dean. Tempting me.”  
  
“Cas” He whispered softly. The angel who was giving his back, turned around and faced him, he unbuttoned his shirt, checking if the tattoo against possession was still intact. It was.  
“Cas…” He said again, in a soft and alluring voice.

“Shut up, Dean.” The angel closed his eyes, fighting the urge to kiss him. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to crush his lips on his.  
“At least my ankles, untie them…Please.”

Castiel nodded and untied his legs, massaging the red ankle. Dean heaved a sigh of relief and moaned a “thank”.

“Cas…”  
“Just stop talking Dean. I beg you.”  
“Then make me sleep.”  
“I can’t…You may have some lethargic brain pain, if I force you again into sleep” He frowned, rubbing his face.  
“Then…kiss me.” He bite his bottom lip, sensually.

Castiel froze.

“You are delirious”  
“Then, I’ll not stop talking. My wrist hurt, and I’m thirsty. You don’t treat well your guest. You’re an awful host! Shame on you !”

He shook his body, making rattle the bed. “I should scream for help…” He shook the bed.

“I get it! Wait a minute…” He went in a corner of the room and draw out a bottle of water from a bag. “No cup”  
“I can’t drink, crouched down like that, I’ll choke !” He yelled.  
“I’ll lift your head!”  
“And cause a pain to my neck, with the way my arms are tied?”  
“Just bear with it. God help me!” Castiel heaved a frustrated sigh.

As if God would help him for this matter. He was more and more thinking like a human.  
He said it, as a manner of speaking and not as if he was expecting any help of his Father, too much contact with Dean which he didn’t mind.  
They looked like an old couple quarrelling for petty things.

“The bottle is too big to bend in that position!” Dean complained like a spoiled kid. “Put the water in your mouth and feed it to me like that!”  
“But...”  
“Or untie me!”

Castiel struggled, untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss. Untie or kiss.  


“I’ll untie you…”

* * *

Untied, Dean nursed the bottle. He drank a lot of it. He wiped his mouth and gave a content sigh.

“You’re such a torturer” He said, pushing the bottle on the blushing trench coat man.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Look, it’s all red, who tied me?”  
“Sam.”  
  
“Geez…” He rubbed his wrist.  
“Let me heal you”

Dean slapped Castiel hands

“Don’t touch me”  
“Dean…”  
“Stop treating me as if I was about to break down.What the hell Cas?”

Castiel rubbed nervously the back of his neck. There was an awkward silence.

“Are you going to tie me again” Dean asked with a hint of fear.  
“No.”  
“Really?” Dean asked with concern.

“I’m sorry” Castiel repeated. “I don’t like to lose your trust. And I don’t like it when you… stare at me like that …as if I was about to hurt you. I’m your friend, Dean, you know?” He explained painfully.  
“I’m not scared if it’s what you mean.” Dean caressed the length of his leg, and pecked him on the mouth.  
“Dean!” The angel was startled by the act.

“What?” He kissed him. “I’m showing you” _Kiss_. “That I’m not...” _Kiss_. “Scared.” _Kiss_.

"Dean..." Castiel couldn't think anymore. He was tantalized by the soft touch.

“Are you still a virgin..orrr…” He rolled the R, like a soft growl and kissed him again, plotting in the back of his head for his _sweet_ escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tried not to be too boring :)  
> And in the same time, tried not giving you too much :P , I want to torture you, a little bit~ ^.^  
> \- - - - - - - -


	12. The Angel Who Was In Love With The Green-Eyed (hu)Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you. I love you, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. Wow, it has been such a long time. I think it’s been 2 years, time sure does fly.  
> Anyway, hope you didn’t forget this story. And, yes, my grammar sucks.  
> Reminder: this fanfiction is set around season 8.
> 
> Really, I'm grateful to:  
> kurohebi13, Zenzhyn, Obviousoption, saltyunicorn, Coconutice22, Nieven, DaggerHale, VariouslyVaried, MeetFandom, RighteousMan, kazue, and DestielAlways as well as 39 guests left kudos on this work!
> 
> Thank you guys for all these kudos. And thanks to all who took their sweet time to post comment.

Dean Winchester doesn’t understand why Castiel reciprocated his kiss. His body was tingling when the angel intertwined his tongue with his. He almost forgot why he kissed in the first place the celestial man. The latter was combing his back and Dean in a last effort, stepped back with troubled eyes.

“What…” Castiel croaks with his own blade shoved on his neck. “Dean.” He sighed, lifting his gaze away from the wet lips, which Dean licked immediately.

“Don’t move, Cas. Sorry man, but I gotta go… I don’t know what you guys are up to, if you are all right in your minds, but I gotta go.”

“You still don’t believe us, you are pregnant, Dean. Well not really pregnant, but-”

“Shut your pipe hole.” Dean shot angrily. Pregnant? No way. “Go sit on that chair.” He made a move with the angel blade. Castiel followed. “Don’t you dare following me once I’m out. Or else, I’ll stab you on the thigh.”

The angel lowered but said no word. He sat, silently, letting the man who used his feelings to chain him physically and emotionally. Dean was roping his legs when he lifted his gaze to Cas, he looked sorry, and bite his lips. “I know these ropes won’t restrain you… Cas, let me go.” He supplied. “Don’t follow if you are right in your mind. I just need, to clear my, mind, just-”

“As you wish, Dean.” He said sincerely.          

“Man… I hate you.” The hunter whispered, more like an apology than an insult.

Dean left. Castiel made no move and waited for the younger hunter.

Why did he kiss back Dean? Did he really love him? Was he really jealous of Sebastian?

Did Dean still have feelings for him, or did he just use him…? But Dean didn’t know he has feelings for him. Was it a desperate act? A foolish one. He stared at the door the human borrowed. Alone, in the room, with his shattered feelings like the glass of window he had ungracefully crossed. He could still feel the weight of the lips, the heated breath on his skin, he could identify the molecule of Dean’s saliva on his own tongue.

He closed his eyes, recalling all the being he had this kind of affectionate interaction, they were very few, but one thing was sure… This human – Dean Winchester - was better.

He agreed to himself and keep the thought in a corner of his mind. If only… If only Dean could see his true form, would he still love him? Would he be afraid? In awe? Castiel exhaled, still sitting on that weak chair made of wooden, spruce, he could tell.

“I,”

He paused.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispered in the empty room.  


* * *

Sam Winchester arrived with Garth at the motel room. “I tell you, it’s really weird. Cas, it’s our angel friend-”

“Amigo, tell me you have met Cupid and I’ll be bitten by wolves.”

“What? Hum actually yeah, we’ve met one of them. A-anyway! Cas said he is… pregnant, which is ridiculous, but then, Dean made that poor guy fly across the room which is humanly impossible, because celestial mojo.  Cue a battle to calm down my brother, and then, like this, nothing was found in his belly, no pregnant then. We don’t really know what the hell is going on.” Sam said vividly.

“Steroid?” Garth joked.

“Ahah, funny. Here the key, the room is just there. Let me grab our stuffs in the trunk.”

“Gotcha.” The thin man nodded and walked to the door, a shaky door. “Your door is... Do you even need a key?” He stared with disbelief the rattled door. “Look like a truck passed on it, and you tried to fix it with adhesive.” Garth yelled back.

“Just… push it.”

“There’s a dude tied on the chair.” He noted once the door was opened.  The door almost fell on him.

“It’s Dean.” Sam said, not paying attention to who was tied as he fixed again the door, with the bags still hanging in his arms.

“Well, pregnancy does change you. Didn’t you say he was tied on the bed?”

Sam was starting to think Garth was a weird guy, but once he saw the man on the chair, he scurried inside, leaving the door falling ungraciously outside. “What the hell, Cas? WHY? Where is my brother?”

“He left.”

“No… way, Cas. It’s been twice, he took you twice by surprise? Are you serious? Where is he now? Where is my brother?” He yelled in rage, passing both hands on his hair.

“I don’t know.” Castiel said with an upset tone.

“This is amazing.” Garth said gleefully as he witnessed the angel breaking easily the ropes.

Castiel dropped a gaze on the thin human and then stared at Sam.

“This is Garth.” Sam gestured, calming down with great difficulties. “Garth, this is Castiel, the angel I told you.”

“Where’s your wings?”

“You are too puny to notice per se.”                 

“Cas.” Sam scolded him lightly.

“What?” The angel asked, forgetting sometimes his bluntness could be inadequate. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. My apologies.”

“Offense no taken.” Garth shrugged easily.

“Hey.” They turned around to the voice, Dean’s.

“Thank god, you’re back.” Sam hastened his pace. “What were you thinking, Dean? Leaving like that.”

“Why are you back?” Cas put a suspicious look.

Dean didn’t spare a look to the angel. “I think you’re right guys. Something is inside me, I didn’t know where to go with that.” He said timidly, opening his jacket, and lifting his shirt.

Their eyes goggled.

“Holy crap! I’m godfather!” Garth said with struck surprise.

Castiel stared at his human, his belly wasn’t flat anymore, and there was a bulge, like what women had when their belly was starting to stick out in their first months.

“I have to say, this is starting to get freaky.” He admitted.

“It’s… it’s gonna be alright, we’re gonna find something, anything, as we always do.” Sam comforted. Dean nodded and sat on the bed.

 

* * *

Castiel examined once again Dean, he couldn’t feel anything. His aura was stable.

“Does it hurt you?” He asked clinically.

“Nope. Not right now.”

His cold hands kept pressuring the flesh, Dean flinched.

“It hurts?” He enquired.

“It’s, I’m ticklish there.” He smiled.

Castiel didn’t return the smile and continued methodically his examination.

“You are no fun.” Dean muttered, relaxing on the bed and staring at the rooftop.

“Dean.” Sam called out. “I can’t leave you anymore alone, even with Cast…”

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Castiel said. He had been tricked twice, the first one wasn’t really Dean’s fault, but the second one, he couldn’t forgive this. He understood why Sam couldn’t trust him anymore based on this, and didn’t protest.

“Yeah… But if I stay like this, I may end up crazy. I can’t stay like this in the room, I need to breath and-”

“But, that big belly can’t do, even the excuse of beer can’t.” Garth pointed out.

Dean dropped his gaze on the swell of his stomach, he can’t get out like this.

“Son of bitch…” He huffed, plopping his head on the cushion. “We have to find a solution, guys. I can’t stay like this.”

“Okay, Garth and Cas why don’t you go to that library and find information about mystical creatures. You know what you have been talking to me, Garth. I’ll watch out for Dean.”

Dean and Castiel exchanged a look in silence. The angel left.

 

* * *

The Winchesters were left alone. “So, I’m an uncle.” Sam jested, sitting on a chair.

“Yeah, and I’m a dad and a mom, great, right?” Dean sarcastically replied.

Sam laughed thinly. “So, tell me, how you managed to run on an angel without using enochian banishment?”

“I have my resources.”

“You’re starting believing it, right?”

Dean pursed his lips in thought. “Don’t want to talk about it.”

“You know you will have to.”

“I know, but not with you. I have some excuses to do, first.”

Sam drew his hands on his knees.

“Not to you, obviously.” Dean pursued. “Call him back. We need to talk.”

Sam drew his eyebrow together. “Who?”

“Cas, obviously. Go make the research yourself.”

“I have to tie you… He couldn’t-”

“If what you said is true, that I pushed him out of a window. I fear some ropes won’t restrain my superman strength.” He mocked.

“Pff, superman, yeah you wished.” Sam said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

 

* * *

As said, Castiel went back in one flee.

“What’s wrong?”

“Urgent business.” Sam explained lamely, then turned to Dean. “I didn’t give him details, something told me you guys are in ‘cold’ so… he wouldn’t have come if I t-”

“Go, now.” Dean cut off. Sam raised an eyebrow. “Please, oh my adorable little Sammy that I love, very very-”

“Just shut up, Dean.” Sam shook his head and left, without forgetting to pat friendly the angel’s shoulder. “Could you drop me, Cas? I have no car.”

Castiel put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and they both disappeared. He reappeared alone. “What is the urgency?” You could hear a little strain in his voice, which Dean preferred to ignore.

“It’s me, Cas. Sit.” He patted a place next to him on the bed. Castiel approached, but took a random chair and sat on it, enough far of him.

“Okay, I get it. I totally deserved that one. I don’t even know why I played this trick. You’re not even…”

“Stop rumbling, get to the point.”

Dean was shocked and strengthened his position. “Uh, well, uh…” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I won’t do that again.”

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Castiel asked, was he changing of subject? Fine, he could go along.

“Fine, I guess. Except, I don’t know if I’m going to stay like this for 9 months, when we know  I have a belly of 3 months and it hasn’t been 3 months since I got this, but a few hours, maybe weeks. So I guess, soon, I’ll put in birth a shady stuff.”

“It’s growing quickly that is for sure, unless… it had been already there for 3 months.”

“Whatever it is, it’s a part of me…”

“You sound like you want to keep it.”

Dean shrugged. “If it can remain in its human form, why not?”

“Well, that’s surprising coming from you. A monster is a monster, nothing will change that. It isn’t what you have always said?”

“This is what I used to say, yeah, yeah.” Dean nodded. “And I still do, but, somewhere, maybe there’s something good. It’s an excuse, you know, something I need to tell to myself, for not panicking.”

Why was he admitting so easily he was scared?

“Is it working?” Castiel enquired.

“Well, no fucking not.”

“What you would like to be. Girl, boy.”

“Twins?” Dean kidded. “Two little girls?” He deadpanned. “Oh please, tell me, it’s not twins or triplet monsters…”

“It’s not.”

Dean smiled.

“But, it could be quadruplet.”

“You’re an ass, you know that?” though, he said that, he chuckled.

“I accept your apologies.” Castiel stood up and kissed the man on his lips, startling Dean. “We’re even, now.”

Then, he disappeared.

“You, son of a bitch…” Dean muttered, left alone in the room.

What he didn’t know was Castiel sitting outside of the room, smiling and staring at the darkening sky.


	13. A SPOON OF OBLIVIOUNESS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, Dean."  
> "Hmm, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ._.
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> TesseractOfOurOwn, KayrenHikari, Animechick57, MamaWantsDestiel, Sorrelli, Nanao, Jen, Jun_Kuon_Nanao and Wilde for all your kind comments.
> 
> And to: Tabbie1999, Wilde, halfwit, CrazyDiego, aeli_toho, littledinoooo, NoDaringPlz, kurohebi13, Zenzhyn, Obviousoption, saltyunicorn, Coconutice22, Nieven, DaggerHale, VariouslyVaried, MeetFandom, RighteousMan, kazue, and DestielAlways as well as 46 guests for their KUDOS!!!
> 
> It really means a LOT.

Many days have passed and they still had no solutions. Yes, they recovered some information on few creatures that could possibly do that, but how to test it, when the _guinea pig_ didn’t show any longer symptoms.

* * *

Dean was watching a strange TV-Show, with a man who caught a stomach-ache in a forest. Next scene, the man was sitting on a branch of tree and transformed into what he assumed was a werewolf, and then just like that, after the belly of the man grew out, it exploded. Dean grabbed his belly in utter horror.

“Okay, let’s change of channel.” Sam smiled awkwardly, switching for something lighter.

“N-no, leave it.”

“You think you’ll find a clue into an episode of Grimm?” Garth asked skeptically.

“Fine!” Dean scowled with annoyance, clutching a cushion.

There were too many people in this room, and he hadn’t got out for days. They secluded him there, bringing him food and drinks and he could only stretch his legs late at night, outside the motel yes, but only a few minutes.

“An echography should give us clues.” Sam thought out loud.

“You’re serious?” Dean grumbled.

“Well, clearly you have something inside you, and only a scan can help us right now. So, I think… why the hell not?”

“It’s a good idea Sammy. Oh wait, a man’s coming in a hospital with a huge belly, and the doctor discover that man might be pregnant. Great!”

“Don’t be a bummer, Dean. Garth, do you have something, anything, or we will have to sneak up late in a hospital.”

“I won’t dress as a woman!” Dean counter-attacked before anyone suggested something odd. Sam snorted, shaking his head and looked at Garth. He was rummaging through his bag and took out a big encyclopedia. “What is that?” The taller man asked.

“Contacts.”

“Wow, and what happens if you lose it.”

“It’s the second one, I shielded the first one against Leviathans.”

They stared silently. “Yeah, you weren’t the only hunters having those things to fight, was in the Wisconsin. Never that again.” He started flipping the page. “Well, well, let’s see, we are in Kansas City, so we should ask to…” He let his fingers wandered around some unreadable names. “Charles Coppers. Can drive you there.”

Dean smiled. “You lead, you don’t drive my car. Sam, you drive. Of course, I am on the front passenger.”

“I can bring us, directly-” Castiel started off.

“Cass, I have a huge, very huge envy to puke. Do you really think I should use _Air Angel Express_ with you?” Dean scolded.

“It’s the hormone.” Garth suggested lowly to Sam, who tried to conceal his smile.

 

* * *

“Intestines, intestines _aaand_ … here, the bulge.” Charles described. It was a middle aged man, with light brown hair and a scruffy beard, he was slurring his coffee with one hand, while the other was busily scanning Dean’s belly. His eyes were scrutinizing the screen. “Congratulation, you have a uterus.”

“WHAT?” Everyone shout out loud.

“This is the weirdest thing I ever seen, you have the constitution of a woman, see the bag here, it’s your new uterus without the vagin, but there’s nothing inside.”

“How come…” Dean whispered in horror.

“My guess, the growing artificial uterus was probably the thing who was hurting you, it was forming inside your body. And because a man doesn’t have this anatomy, it had to find a place and create… this is a gory details…” He sipped his coffee. “He had to simulate a tumor to create a sack.”

“I want to throw up.” Dean took the bassin Garth tend him.

“It’s not the fault of a pig then.” Castiel said out loud, drawing confusion among the men.

Dean snapped back into attention. “What should I do then? If there is nothing, then it’s… Oh my god…”

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Sam asked nervously.

“It’s a …nest. My tumor is a nest.”

The younger brother clenched his jaw. “You’re saying someone is going to… knock you up?”

“Put the bun in the oven.” Garth nodded in agreement with Sam.

“That is not funny.” Dean said immediately, clutching the recipient. Why couldn’t he puke and get rid of this meat in the process.

“What does that even mean?” Castiel asked, confusion drawing clearly on his face. They were losing him in this conversation.

“Oh, yeah, if Dean has-” Sam started.

“A monster is going to do Tentacle Porn to me, _senpai_.” Dean quickly added.

Castiel was still confused. “Goddamnit Cas, a monster is going to _fuck_ me.” Dean was frustrated. What kind of laughable thing was that? As if being raped by a monster wasn’t enough humiliating? Plus, he had to play the woman part and he had a tumor.

“So, you’re saying, that any spermatozoid can…” Castiel tried to understand, staring at the belly of his friend, licking his lips. Dean felt threatened.

“I don’t know what you are thinking right now, but I swear if you don’t wipe it out of your system, I slash you, Cass.”

He shouted, not sure why even he would say that, like wait, as if Cass would try to knock him up? He shuddered at the thoughts and wasn’t sure what kind of shuddering was that. A gross or anticipated one? He didn’t know and didn’t want to think anymore about that thought. “I can’t, right. I can’t get pregnant? This is too ridiculous!” He asked with great hope to Charles.

“Of course not, Dean.” Sam easily said.

“He has an unfecundated ovum.” Charles cut directly the feign happiness Dean had reach after his little brother’s word.

“My brother has also, an artificial ovum.” Sam said, out of shock.

“Come again?” Dean smiled joyless.

Charles nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry, but whoever is coming for you, be prepared.” He took out his glasses and folded them neatly in their case. “Ah, life of hunter, so fun.” Charles chuckled, sipping his coffee. Dean licked his lips and didn’t speak, even the thought to make that doctor to eat his cup of coffee was suppressed. Sam concluded it was too much emotions for him, he was shutting himself down which wasn’t a good sign. So, he thanks Garth and his friend, and left the place with Castiel and Dean.

The travel was quiet, too quiet. Sam didn’t even know what to say. Nothing could be comforting. He had to stay on his first impression, even if it could anger Dean.

“Cass, I have some course to do, after. Can you stay with Dean?”

“Of course.”

“Well, Dean, I’ll see you later… I need your-” Car.

Dean didn’t respond and got out once they parked, he was waiting in front of the repaired door. Sam sighed and rummaged through his pocket to get the key. He opened the door and let Dean entered.

“Please, help him go through it, make him laugh, even if it’s a person dying stupidly in a show. Anything.” Sam pleaded. Castiel frowned and nodded with uncertainty. Why humans were so weird?

 

* * *

Sam left right away while Dean was standing in the middle of the room, clutching his jacket. “Aren’t you going to take it off?” Cass asked, knowing perfectly Dean was ashamed.

“I… yeah.” He took out with an awful slowness his jacket, showing the _tumor-ed_ belly.

“I was wondering why you tied me, if you knew I could unfasten it without pain.”

Dean shrugged. “Revenge for being held, dunno. I know it was stupid.” He muttered. “I’m not the brightest.”  

“Probably.” Castiel tempted as a joke.

“Yeah…” But Dean didn’t josh back.

The only thing he could do right now, was bringing whisky to Dean and let him drain the glass, which he did without problems.

“The only plan we have, is waiting for the creature to come while drawing weird banishment letters on all the walls and praying one of them will work.”

“I’ll watch over you. I don’t need to sleep, it will be alright.” Castiel assured, bringing this time a cooled beer.

“Yeah, good…” The human was playing absent-mindly with the label of the bottle, peeling it off with the tip of his nail. Castiel couldn’t bear anymore the silence and put a hand on it, literally. Dean froze and stared at the hand over his.

The angel squeezed it, Dean returned the gesture, squeezing hard the fingers of the celestial, scratching it. Then, he turned his gaze over him.

Castiel, just smiled, they broke off.

“Thanks.” Dean simply said. The silence returned, but in light note, it was comfortable.  Castiel opened his mouth, again, to say an enormity.

“We should watch porn.”

The human frowned, thinking he didn’t hear well. He turned around his face and stared at a neutral expression. “Excuse me, what did you just say?”

“Porn.”

“Oh my god..., no.” Dean rose with pain out of the sofa, grabbing his back.

“It was a joke, _dumbass._ ” Castiel said with a crooked smile. “You want a massage?”

“I…, no. Did you just call me a dumbass?”

“Your back is in bad shape, because you’re pregnant. You have a bad balance. And, yes, I called you that.”

“My ass is not dumb, guess who am I playing now?” Dean mocked. “And hush down about that pregnant stuff, just thinking about this, makes my skin crawl.”

“We should move out.”

“Sure, tomorrow we will.”

“No, now.”

“What?” Dean asked with a disgruntled expression.

“You heard me, if you have to make a call, do it now. In fact, no, don’t call your friend, just tell Sam. I’ll pack your bags.”

He moved on swiftly, grabbing all the stuff he could find.

“My friend? What… Oh you mean my boy- Whatever, man. Hey, that’s…. that are Sam’s stuffs.” Dean sighed. “Can we, can you slow down, please… Over and above, Sam doesn’t like when people touch his stuff, let him fold it.”

“In that case, I’ll touch only yours.” As he said so, he pulled out an underwear. Dean grimaced and snatched out his personal cloth.

“You don’t touch mine, either!” He growled.

Castiel sighed, but then nodded.

“What the hell is wrong with you? All your rapid moves make me dizzy. Everything is alright there, buddy?” Dean had to ask, the angel was acting strangely.

“It’s working on me, as well Dean.” He admitted.

“Well, sorry, but I didn’t choose to end up like that.” He gestured his belly.

“I know, in fact, your boyfriend works on my nerves.”

“Why? You only talked once…”

Castiel rolled exaggeratedly his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes on me. I’m not stupid! You’re acting as if I don’t get it but how come are you talking about him now, there’s no connection! You-you’re weird. Weirder.” It couldn’t be that. No, he wasn’t starting to believe it, as Sam told him. Cass was not interested in him. He had to continue to play the dumb guy, he didn’t want to bear another humiliation.

“We are your only friends.” Castiel stated solemnly. “Sebastian won’t last, just _ditch_ that idiot.”

Dean snapped, he didn’t appreciate how unfair they were over his lover.

They didn’t know him, how dare they? Sebastian was the most funny and sweetest man he ever met, the man only pushed once or twice for a kiss but never did something odd to him. He perfectly knew it was troublesome for Dean to be attracted not by men, because he didn’t have any sexual or romantic thoughts over them, but by Sebastian and Castiel. The first one was helping him working through of it, while the latter one didn’t even care about his mixing feelings and even rejected him.

And then, he and Sam were just spitting their hatred on such an incredible man. He felt his anger boiling in his guts, as the blood rushed on his face. “You know nothing about him, about what he brought me.”

“Dean…”

“So what? You can make other friends, you and Sam?”

He counted on his fingers. “Ruby, Meg and Crowley. And me, I have to be the faithful Dean? The only one following around with adorable eyes, pleading that you love him in return? You and your selfishness can go and fuck a duck!” He made a wild gesture with his right hand, and light objects flew in the room crashing on the wall.

Dean was startled and stared at his doing with goggled eyes while the angel remained neutral, staring at his friend. “Wow, did I do that?” Dean questioned with shock, anger draining out of his face and quickly replaced by bewilderment.

“Yes. Now you made your point, we’re leaving.”  
  


* * *

Castiel grabbed Dean by the arm and fled with him. They arrived in the backside of a huge building, Dean was shaking.

“I told you, I can’t…” He gasped, clutching at his belly.  “Why don’t you ever listen? I want to puke.”

“Then puke, for the love of your ass.”

Dean was abashed, and stared up and down Castiel, he closed firmly his mouth in shock but then reopened it. “You-!” then here the salivation, telling you, you want to **_BAAAARP!!_**

For a whole minute, he clutched to the wall while bending in front, vomiting all he ate, his throat was burning. And not caring anyone else, he slide his back next to his 2 hot-dogs, banana milkshake, French fries and beer plus whisky.

“Where are we?” He muttered with the awful taste of his vomit in his mouth, feel like some were still caught in his throat. Why thank you, Cass.

“Hotel, more comfortable than a motel. Shall we?” He lent a hand to Dean, which the man gratefully took. Castiel took off his trench and put it on Dean’s. 

The human had nothing on him to conceal his unfecundated pregnancy, so it was logic he would lend him his trench. Dean accepted. It was odd, wearing the man’s trench. Odder, there wasn’t any peculiar odor, just the faded detergent.

They booked and Dean clashed on the bed, the big belly making him turn on the side, he felt like a beached whale.

“I’ll warn Sam to pack your things and join us later.”

“Hmm.” Dean lulled, not bothering anymore. He was clutching tightly the trench coat.

“Dean.”

“Hmm.”

“My coat.”

“No.” He replied with laziness.

“Dean.”

“I won’t move an inch, Cass. Too cozy, pal.” He furrowed his head more on the fluffy cushion. In normal circumstances, he would prefered a harder bed, but his aching body was yearning for softness, probably because the ‘pregnancy.’

"Dean."

"Hmm."

“I love you.” Cass confessed.

“Hmm, me too.”

…

..

.

“Wait, what?”

He rose painfully his body on the bed, but the angel was already gone. Did he just dream? Was it a hallucination?

No, he couldn’t play anymore the dumb guy, Cass said he loved him.

He was so confused. “Is he jerking me around, this jerk? Who does he think he is?" Dean whispered angrily to himself. “Oh, I know! He’s doing all of that because he can’t stand my boyfriend, he wants me to break up. Well done, jackass.”

 

Or maybe, the green-eyed human was really dumb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any bad typos, not well used grammar. Love u.


	14. Lay Down Your Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you don’t want me? You never dream that you would fuck me or maybe that I'll fuck you? Never?”   
> Castiel and Dean are laying their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm really sorry for the wait. And really sorry for this short chapter. No, I didn't give up the story. But you know, like everyone. Sometimes the everyday life doesn't help you much.
> 
> \- I would like to thanks: Sesshomaru_gal, leia3771, jou_butterfly, nsqddyy, SilverInk727, Tabbie1999, Wilde, halfwit, CrazyDiego, aeli_toho, littledinoooo, NoDaringPlz, kurohebi13, Zenzhyn, Obviousoption, saltyunicorn, Coconutice22, Nieven, DaggerHale, VariouslyVaried, MeetFandom, RighteousMan, kazue, and DestielAlways as well as 58 guests for their love and kudos. 
> 
> \- I would like to thanks, as well: TesseractOfOurOwn, KayrenHikari, Animechick57, MamaWantsDestiel, Sorrelli (you told me you wanted to beta but never heard news from you. Hope you're OK!), Nanao, Jen, Jun_Kuon_Nanao, Andersonfan, Wilde, IMTHEHERO and Tiffany for your comments.

Sam received a call from Castiel. From what he heard, the angel and his brother were sleeping in another place, and told him where to join them. “Thanks Cass, I appreciate it.” He replied swiftly. “But, huh, I have, well more profound research to do, I’ll be back after tomorrow. So could you check on him?” Castiel answered a yes. “Thank you buddy, sorry for the trouble.”

Sam hanged up with a satisfied smile. “Dean is under good care.” He told to Garth.

“Then we can start the hunt?” Garth loaded a gun.  
  


* * *

Dean woke up in good shape, his back wasn’t hurting him and he slept very well. Except, there was a nauseous odor, he sniffed and crushed his face. “What the hell is that smell? It smell awfully.”

“It’s bacon.” Castiel said perplexed. “I brought it from one of the best store. A lot of humans seems to like it.”

“Urgh, no, no.” Dean rushed to open the windows. Cass moved forward with the food but Dean shooed him away, gagging. He ran quickly to the bathroom.

“Dean… It really doesn’t smell. They have the same odor particles, even better those I brought last time.” He called out.

“I won’t believe a man who is fond of pork rinds chips. Just… Just bring me strawberries and lettuce.”

“You don’t want eggs and bacon? There’s even sausages.”

“I don’t want that.” He whined painfully. “Oh man, did I just ask for rabbit food? I’m having pregnancy symptoms.”

“Wait here, I’ll come back with something else.”

“Something that smell nice!” He panicked. “Oh my god… I can’t eat anymore meat! I’m even hating on pork rinds!”

Castiel rolled his eyes, and left normally the place.  
  
  


* * *

Later, he brought a kale sandwich, which Dean accepted greedily. “I’m getting scared, I’m eating salad.” Dean said munching the food.

“It’s good for human’s health.”

“If it wants plants then it’s not evil. Have we thought of that?”

“That is an idealistic possibility.” 

“Maybe a deity wants to give me a beautiful life lesson.”

Castiel just stared mildly. Dean grunted, he didn’t believe it either.

“I still like coke, though.” He sipped happily his drink.

“Yes, you do.”

“That’s not a dirty hidden joke, right?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You don’t, huh.” He shifted his legs, smiling to a confused Cass. “Any updates about the creature?”

“Not yet.”

“Why does it feel like you’re hiding something?”

“I still don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Cass, the innocent virgin.” Dean mocked, shifting his legs. The angel frowned in annoyance. “Anyway, I’m glad you have no odor, you’re neutral. Though, in purgatory, you sure stank.”

“You stank worse.”

Dean just laughed in response, then bit his lips with a sweet smile.

“I have to write down your symptoms and report it to your brother.”

“What?” Dean shifted his legs together.

“Because **there** are symptoms.”    

“Everything?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. What are they?  The symptoms.”

“You’re sure you want to hear about it.”

“Oh, come on. Give me a sample. Hit me on it, dude.” Dean shrugged easily.

“Well… As you command.” Castiel replied, making Dean roll his eyes. “Firstly, you need a lot of comfortable and warm sheets for your nest. That is probably why you refuse to give me back my coat. It’s safety for you and your future children.”

“That’s!” He started with a big voice. “… Bullshit.” He whispered.

"You want me to go on?"

Dean shrugged. Castiel continued. “And the more noticeable one, you shift a lot your legs together. You’re in heat. Your biological clock is ticking for a mate.”

Dean gaped like a fish.

“Right now, I can see the pheromone you are releasing, and that will probably attract the creature. I read fear and excitation, wild excitation.”

Dean unleveled his gaze with Castiel, and roamed his eyes everywhere with a confuse state.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to corner you. I won’t use anymore my senses on you. I respect your personal space.” Castiel said apologetically. “And your…” He tapped on his temples. “Train of thoughts.”

Dean stared back, hungrily. “It’s okay, anyway it’s true. I want to have sex so much, it’s itching... I feel deprived.”                                 

“You have to control yourself, Dean. Or else, when the creature will come, you won’t be able to resist.”

“Or, you could give it to me.” Dean didn’t let Castiel to word anything. “Think about it, maybe your angel mojo can help us. It could kill that stuff inside me. Maybe we could, we should totally do that.”

“Dean-”

“The creature will reject me, if there’s already someone else. Someone else with power, like you. You will be able to defend yourself if it attacks you.”

“That’s… an interesting turn of plan. But, I may refuse to participate in… those… You…” Castiel was searching for words.

“Just say, no.”

“No.” Castiel nodded.

Dean gave a sour laugther. “Man, what am I saying… This thing is turning me cray-cray.” He gestured his belly.

“Sure it does. But we will have it under control.”

“And how much do I have to wait? You know my plan is better. You know it. I mean, we don’t have to do the things… But, yeah, that’s it.” He stood up abruptly. “The creature is probably eyeing me, evaluating me. Right now, she probably lost my track, and try to contact me or find me. She… I didn’t have any news of Sebastian, I need to know if he’s okay… I hope… what if… the creature kills him?” Dean’s heart beat faster. “Anyway, first things first. We have to play a role, make think the creature that you and I are partners. Make it thinks, there’s more into it. I have to break up with Sebas. I have to protect him. Give me your cellphone.”

Castiel didn’t like the plan, he was scared he would do something compromising, taking too much advantage of this situation. However, in what other circumstances, he could hear Dean saying that he should break up with his lover. So, he nodded, and lent his phone. He stayed in the room, not leaving the place, making sure Dean would do as he said.

“Heya, it’s been a long time.”

*

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Just …a little sick. What I have?” Dean stared at his belly. “Bad eating. Hurt my stomach. I puked, you know gruesome stuff. Not at all sexy.” He laughed sweetly.

Castiel glared back, Dean made an expression like _what’s wrong_. Castiel gave his back as a silent answer. Dean shrugged it off and continued his call. “Hmm... Hey listen,” He passed his hands on his face. “Look… We have to stop things.”

He winced, he never enjoyed being the one breaking up. In the very little few of serious relationship he had, he never enjoyed it. “It doesn’t work man. I…, still love women. Yes. I can’t.”

 

Castiel stared on the floor. So, he was using the man who couldn’t come out publically as an excuse? Clever. But, unsatisfactory.

The angel grabbed forcefully the phone, startling Dean. 

“Cass! Give me-”

“I was the puppy. But now, I’m the wolf. Dean is mine. His mind, his body, his fears, his unsettledness, his joy and pleasure. _I_ will give him pleasure.” He hanged up.

Dean stared back in horror.

“What did you do…” He whispered.

“I helped you.”

“No… that wasn’t helping… That was…” He shut his mouth, gripping firmly his fist until his knuckles were white. “Are you in love with me, Castiel?” It’s been a long time, since Dean called him by his full name. It weirded him out.

“Dean…”

“You can’t be!” He voiced louder and sharply. “You rejected me. You said you had no feelings for me. There was nothing and will never have more.”

“That was before… I was-”

 “Before?” Dean puffed out painfully air through his mouth. “Before what? You want me now? Please, stop thatcrap.” His voice quivered. Oh my lord, pregnancy hormones… He felt like crying and vomiting in the same time.

“You’re getting angry. Just relax.”

“I’m not, man. I’m not.” He almost yelled, spreading his arm. “Screw you, Cass. Screw fucking you!” He put both hands on his head, he was starting to get hot and his belly was hurting him, as if there were snakes swarming and biting his flesh. “I can’t believe your shit. I can’t believe it… I was so confused, so angry at myself.” He grabbed his belly, grunting in pain. The angel hurried his pace and directed Dean on the bed to sit.

“Slow down, Dean. Breath calmly.”

"I don't want to!" He growled.

"Remember, each time you are under pressure. You are releasing an unknown strenght. So, calm down."

His breath settled down as he stared into the blue eyes of Castiel. He mimicked the serene breath of the angel, observing the fleshy pink lips which formed a soft "o" He so wanted to kiss him, right  now.

“That’s why you kissed back?” Dean whispered so low, that it looked like he said it in his mind.

“Yes, Dean. I’m sorry. I caused you great pain. I didn’t know what I was feeling.”

“If you are really sorry, then let’s fuck. Right now, here.”

“Dean… that’s… Your hormones talking, not you.”

“So, you don’t want me? You never dream that you would fuck me or maybe that I'll fuck you? Never?” He laughed derisively. “What’s wrong Cass? Oh, is it that kind of only-romantic love?”

"Dean..." Castiel noticed Dean's eyes was getting brighter and his pupils wider.

"Say it."

“You think I don’t want to touch you. You think you are the only one scared. You are scared because you see me as a man, and see yourself as a straight one. In the closet… quivering…”

As he said so, Castiel stared closely to Dean with his big blue eyes. Dean gulped nervously, his pupils returning to a normal form.

“Me, it’s not that. I’m indifferent to _that_. I’m scared, because I never felt _this_. This? Is love. Not the love of a mother relieved to see her baby healthy, not the love that you and your brother share. This love is making me feel more and more like a human. Have you ever been an angel or a demon? Do you even know the void, when you lose yourself, when you don’t know anymore  _what_ you are?”

He would have said, once he was a vampire, but he preferred to shut up.

“I have this rush of emotions, things you simple mortal can’t even see or already forgot. I’m falling… for a friend that I don’t want to lose. I’m afraid it may break something deep between us. I’m _frightened_ that my brothers and my sisters will know about it, and do everything they can to break you and use you. So keep. Your misconceptions. To yourself.”

Dean was crimson red, and shifted awkwardly. He kissed lightly and quickly Castiel on the mouth, a peck. The angel frowned further.

“It’s a way of saying, I’m sorry.” Dean muttered, not staring back.

“Lay down, Dean.” Castiel whispered, dead serious. “I’m going to study your body.”

Dean flared his nose in excitement. "Like in Doctor Sexy?" Unfortunately, he assumed everything wrongly. Castiel was only methodically touching his belly and taking note for Sam about the symptoms. He growled in frustration.

 

Well the bright side was... now they both knew the feelings of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be about Sam and Garth. Did they find the creature? Does the creature is really what the majority of them think are? Will see. Stay tune.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Kudos and review are welcomed. Even if it contains 1 or 2 lines.  
> 2 - Renasy is french, so, you may find, bad typos. I apologize.  
> 3 - Please, take note that I am currently changing Castiel's nickname, from "Cas" into "Cass."  
> Cass is canon. Cas isn't. Thanks for your understanding.


End file.
